The Tales of Sophia M Ritchi:  Silver and Black
by Lampyridae92
Summary: This is the tale of Sophia, the daughter of Megamind and Roxanne. First two prolouges about her as a kid, then the story 'Silver and Black' about how Sophia and her friend Lila met Jonathan, and learned that not all villains are evil.
1. Prologue

"Inventing is a combination of brains and materials. The more brains you use, the less material you need." ~Charles F. Kettering

**

* * *

**

Baby Girl

After three weeks, getting up several times during the night became a habit. Roxanne gave her man a push with her foot.

"Your turn," she mumbled, and turned over to her other side.

"Mmm... your turn, Roxanne."

"No. I did it last time."

With a tired groan, Megamind freed himself from the sheets and placed his feet into his bat slippers. He had one last look at the woman behind him – who had already fallen asleep again – before he headed for the baby's room.

She cried. There seemed to be no stopping her. The girl wasn't hungry, neither did she need a change. Megamind tried all the lullabies he could think of but she still continued to cry.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, getting a bit frustrated. "Why are you crying?"

Her usually peach face had turned purple from the constant screaming. The first days, that had worried him. Babies shouldn't be purple! But when they had found out that the baby girl had inherited his blood type (and colour) he'd been relieved. It seemed she was more like him than he'd first believed.

"Why are you- _what?"_

A Brainbot had flown in, making 'bow bow' sounds and handing him a screw driver. It turned its back against him and pointed at a loose screw. Megamind sighed.

"Fine, I'll fix it." He shifted he baby in his arms and fastened the screw. "There. You're fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a baby to..."

Suddenly he noticed the silence. With a confused expression he looked down at the girl in his arms. Her huge green eyes were fixed on the screw driver, and with plump little hands she reached for it.

"You want this?" Megamind asked and gave it to her. She laughed and grabbed it. Holding it clumsy, she pressed it against his chest and rolled it as if she was fastening something.

"Huh. You want to fix something?" With a sweet little "Gaaah!" followed by laughter, the baby agreed. Megamind let a hand trace over the large skull of his daughter.

"We _are_ alike, you and me." Then he grinned. "Shall we find something for you to fix?" The baby girl smiled back and waived the screw driver in the air. He took that as a yes.

* * *

**I've been meaning to write more about Sophia. I like her! So there WILL be more to come. And remember, she IS Megs' daughter, so her being able to do all of this after three weeks, really isn't a big deal.**


	2. Prologue 2

"Blessed are they who have the gift of making friends, for it is one of God's best gifts. It involves many things, but above all, the power of going out of one's self, and appreciating whatever is noble and loving in another." ~Thomas Hughes

**

* * *

**

How To Get Friends

Sophia couldn't help feeling sorry for Delilah the first day she saw her in school. They were both eleven, but since Sophia had skipped three grades already, the girls didn't go to the same class.

Delilah had the most terrible, scary, big and disturbing hair Sophia had ever seen, even on TV. She could have sworn somewhere out there, a poor poodle had been shaved and went without its fur. Clearly, Delilah's parents had used it and dyed it in a sick colour between carrot and blonde before gluing it to the head of their poor daughter.

Underneath the bunch of hair, there was a very cute little girl, but whenever someone would speak to her, their eyes were drawn up to her hair.

Even Sophia had trouble on the first day, trying to look away from it. If anyone knew how it felt like to be stared at, it was her, with the huge head hidden under the long black hair, freakishly green eyes and a weird purple colour in her cheeks whenever she blushed. Therefore she at least put an effort into trying not to stare.

After two days, Sophia noticed a change in Delilah, knowing immediately what had happened. Delilah was being bullied; she could tell by the behaviour. The way the girl made sure not to look anyone in their eyes, how she avoided the groups of popular children and how she made herself small whilst walking in the halls. Sophia had done the same, before she had decided not to care anymore.

So on the third day, when she heard crying during recess, she wasn't surprised to see a ball of poodle hair on the floor and four boys mocking the girl under it.

"Carrot head!"

"Pooddle!"

"Someone help! Delilah stole my candy floss and glued it to her head!"

Sophia felt her purple blood bubble. She'd been in Delilah's place too many times just to just stand by.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

One of the boys turned and grinned.

"Or what, Blue Blush?"

Pointing her watch at them, Sophia growled, "Or I'll use my watch."

"To do what? Tell us the time?"

When she got the watch, she'd also received a strict message from her dad: _"Only use it on villains who try to kidnap you... and on Uncle Wayne."_

Still, she fired it at the boys, letting strings of weird blue goo bind them so they fell to the floor. The goo slid over their mouths as well, hiding every attempt to call for help. Sophia knelt down in front of Delilah.

"They're mean, aren't they?"

Wiping away a few tears, the poodle haired girl met her eyes. "Yes, they are."

So when Sophia came home that evening with a note from her teacher, she couldn't feel sorry for what she'd done.

After all, she'd just made her first ever friend.

* * *

**And THAT is how you make friends ^^**

**I was trying to find a quote from Nemi, about a friend being a person who dislikes the same people as you, but I couldn't find it. I wanted to have the translations right.**

**I'm thinking of making a real story out of this, about how Sophia and Lila met Johnatan when they were 15. Would you want me to do that?**


	3. Chapter 1

**Rock and Roll music, if you like it, if you feel ityou can't help but move to it. That's what happens to me. I can't help it~ Elvis Prelsey**

**

* * *

**

Silver and Black

** - Chapter 1**

"_I'm on the highway to-"_

Sophia Megan Ritchi slammed a hand down on her self-made AC/DC alarm clock. With a morning groan, she dislocated her sheets and placed her feet on the floor. How was it she was always woke up in the middle of her dreams? One moment she was in space, trying to teach Martians how to speak English, the next she was back in bed, knowing there was another day of school ahead of her.

First a trip to the bathroom, then back to turn on her stereo, finding yet another AC/DC song to sing to as she found her clothes for the day.

"_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean. Was the best damn woman that I ever seen__. She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies. Knocking me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air. She told me to come but I was already there. The walls starts shaking, earth was quaking. My mind was aching, we were making it-"_

A black T-shirt with Guns N' Roses.

"_And you shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me all night long!"_

Tight black jeans and her best boots.

"_Had to cool me down to take another round.__ Now we're back in the ring to take another swing. Cause the walls were shaking, the earth was quaking. My mind was aching, we were making it."_

Brushing her long black hair and applying a light brush of makeup, she was really crying out the song:

"_And you shook me all night long! Yeah, you shook me all night long! You got me goin', shook me all night long. You had me shaking and you shook me all night long! Yeah, you shook me, baby, you took me!"_

"Miss Sophia, have you got any laundry?"

Taking a couple of dance steps towards the door, turning her stereo off on the way, she picked up the clothing on the floor. Opening said door she stood face to chest with the robotic suit of her favourite space fish. For some nostalgic reason, it still had the shape of a gorilla.

"As always, Minion!" she said, adding her clothes on top of the others in the basket.

"Well, you seem in a very good mood today, Miss Sophia."

"Two more days, Minion," she grinned and danced further down the hallway. "Two more days and I'll be fifteen!"

The fish grinned and shook his head as Sophia – with a gracious jump – disappeared down the stairs. The cheerful jumps, the slim face and green eyes and even the way she said his name... At least no one could accuse her mother for sleeping with the milk man!

Sophia skipped into the kitchen of the suburban house. Apparently, after several almost dangerous incidents, her parents had decided that her father's Lair was not very baby-proof. But even though the house _seemed _innocent enough, Sophia was sure if the paper boy knew about all the security that surrounded it, he would have been more careful about where he threw his newspapers! Not even villains tried to get close to them here. At least, those who knew what was best for them didn't. The rest regretted it shortly after.

"Morning!" she greeted, and sat down at the table, helping herself with cereal.

"This yours?" her mother asked and sat down beside her, waiving a hex key in front of her.

"Hey, been wondering where that one got to." Her face turned slightly purple as she took the key from her mother and placed it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Minion found it in your pockets. So remember to take it out before you throw your pants in the laundry next time!"

"Will do," Sophia assured her.

Roxanne crossed her arms in an attempt to look strict, but a smile played in the corners of her mouth. "And how many times do I have to tell you to keep your music down? I swear, one day the neighbours will call the cops on us."

"The house is sound proof, Mom. Admit it; it's the lyrics that are too rough for you."

"You're only fourteen," Roxanne mumbled, finding a couple of toast slices.

"Fifteen."

"In two days! Two whole days."

"You don't complain when Dad plays it."

"When I play what?" The household's personal blue hero entered the kitchen with a curious look.

"Awesome music, like AC/DC," Sophia explained as Megamind poured himself some coffee.

"Ah," he said, leaning against the counter with a dreaming look on his face. "Now _that's _lyrical magic."

"Agreed!"

Roxanne was just about to make a remark, but was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. Megamind took a quick look down at his watch.

"Whoops, gotta go, duty calls. Minion?"

The space fish stuck his sphere through the doorway. "Yes, Sir?"

"Bank robbery, call up the Brainbots."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You'd think after seventeen years they'd learn."

After placing a kiss on her lips, Megamind agreed, "Yes, they aren't very clever. I'll see you tonight."

When he walked towards the door, Sophia quickly spun around on her chair so that she could peek over the back of it. Making her best puppy dog eyes, she stared at him.

"Can I come?"

For a moment, she thought it worked; her dad's eyes glued themselves to hers, taking in the begging. His smile widened at the overwhelming cuteness, but just as he seemed to melt, Roxanne stepped in.

"No, you've got school, Sophia."

The teenager groaned and leaned her big forehead against the chair.

"It's not like they need me there!"

"It was your own choice to go back into your grade. You're going to school today."

"Ah, man..."

Megamind chuckled and fastened his cape. "That's life. But maybe I can take you during the weekend? It's your birthday, after all."

Doing a fist pump, Sophia sealed the deal as a promise. "Yes!"

"We'll see you later. Oh, Miss Sophia, there's lunch for you in your backpack. There's enough in there to share with Miss Lila." Minion said before following his master out the door. Thirty seconds later they could hear (but not see) the car leave from their secret garage.

Roxanne picked up their dishes and put it in the machine. "And now we have to go too, Sophia. You don't want to miss the bus... _again."_

Sophia blew a bang out of her eyes. "I think the bus driver is out to get me."

"You're a teen, sweetie," her mother said, and gave her a peck on the big head. "Everyone is out to get you."

"Ha ha, very funny, Mom." Sophia disappeared into the hall and fetched her long black jacket with the popped collar; a birthday gift from the fish last year. Picking up her bag, she stuck her head into the kitchen one last time. "Bye, Mom."

"Have a nice day, sweetie!"

Roxanne looked out the window to see her daughter off. If anyone had told her seventeen years ago that this would be her life, she'd think Minion had hit them with the forget-me-stick. With a laugh, she went to fetch her car keys.

"_WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!"_

God dammit, that bus driver _was _out to get her! Sophia banged the side of the bus to get his attention while the kids inside laughed. Just because your dad is a hero, doesn't mean you're popular...

The bus' speed was increased and hers slowed down. She tried one last "Wait!" but it didn't come back. With a few low curses (which she honestly hoped her parents would never hear her use) she saw the bus disappear around a corner

Oh well, she had other ways to get to school. Cooler ways.

Sophia found the secret entrance to the _real_ garage under the fake one, and an elevator brought her downstairs to a room that covered the whole street. Her eyes fell upon the old hoverbike. Megamind had a new one, placed in his 'secret' Lair. Should she... no, that meant being grounded. Instead she found one of her own inventions; a bluish metallic cube. After grabbing a pair of goggles she hurried upstairs again.

Sophia threw the cube in the air.

"Open!"

And before it hit the ground, it had evolved into what, at first sight, was a thick plain metal skateboard floating in mid air. She stepped up on it and with a metallic sound, laces shot up of the board and bound her feet to it.

"We gotta get to school! Go!"

When she leaned forward, the board suddenly powered up and shot out through the air, bringing her several hundred feet above the ground.

Wind blew through her long black hair and she was glad she had the goggles. Oh, she loved flying! Maybe it was because of all those times Wayne had taken her to school. The wind in her hair, the view over the city, it was all so amazing! She did a few tricks she'd been practicing, feeling the butterflies in her stomach scream like they were on a roller coaster ride.

Sophia spotted her school and leaned down so that the board headed against it. Hah, little did the bus driver know that by leaving her behind, she'd actually got to school ahead of time!

By leaning backwards she made the board slow down and finally stop two feet from the sidewalk. She jumped off and commanded "Close," making the board into a cube again that she could easily fit in her backpack.

"And now, off to school," she grinned and began walking. After three steps, she felt something press against the back of her huge head. Something hard; the barrel of a gun.

"You're coming with me, Miss Ritchi."

Pressing a button on her watch while doing quick spin on her heels, Sophia covered the man in ropes of blue goo. He fell hard to the ground.

"Timothy, you how many times have you tried to kidnap me?" she asked, and stared down at the slightly overweight man in his grey jogging suit, but the goo over his mouth suppressed his answer. "You could at least try something new, you know? Chloroform or just a bag! I know that gun isn't loaded, you know."

"Mfmph..."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile. "Listen, Tim, I'm in a good mood. So let's make a deal; next week I'll _let _you kidnap me! What do you say?"

"Mkepf fth phn phoumt mph pht."

Nodding, Sophia agreed. "Yeah, you're right. It _does _take the fun out of it. Well, I'll see you around!"

Tim, who had finally managed to remove the goo over his mouth (he had a lot of practice) smiled. "Oh, and happy birthday this weekend, Sophia!"

"Thank you!" she said, and waved before she turned to walk the rest of the way to school.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi dear!"

Sophia giggled and turned from her locker to the girl behind her.

"And good morning to you too, Delilah dear!" For a second she tried to keep her face normal, but it cracked when she started to laugh. "No! No, I can't do it! I can't imitate Mrs Hanson. Lila, you're a natural."

"I know," Lila grinned, and leaned against the locker next to Sophia's. "It's a gift!"

The past four years Lila's look had gone from insane to more natural. Now that she'd removed her braces, she almost looked normal! Though her poodle hair still had that terrible colour between yellow and carrot, she had at least – with the help of serious amounts of hairspray and hair pins – managed to force it into a pony tail.

"So, what are you doing in class today?" she asked, and followed when Sophia started to walk to the classroom.

"I'm finishing my degree on astrophysics."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Sophia, you are the weirdest girl I know. You could have been teaching students at university, but instead here you are, working on your own in the back of the class!"

"And you are the weirdest girl _I_ know, Lila. Besides, I couldn't possible leave you! How would you survive?"

Giving her friend a bump with her shoulder, Lila grinned. "You call _me _weird, Miss I-already-have-six-degrees-at-the-age-of-fourteen?"

"Fifteen, Lila. In only two days! And yes, you are weird. Girl, I've seen you eat a bug!"

"It was on a dare!" Lila whined as they entered the classroom. "And it didn't taste _that _bad."

They settled in their two favourite seats at the very back of the class. Sophia placed her freakishly huge amounts of books on her desk and opened her computer. OK, so she wasn't only staying in this grade because of Lila, though it was a very big part of it. It also helped her feel more normal. Sophia doubted being sent to university at her age would help on her confidence. At least the school's teachers understood and gave her assignments way above the level of the rest of the students.

In front of the class, Mrs Hanson walked up to the board and wrote down today's lessons.

"Good morning, dears!"

"_Good morning, Mrs Hanson."_

"Open up your textbook on page eighty five. Miss Ritchi, you just continue your own work.

"Yes, Mrs Hanson."

Diving into her work, she lost complete focus of the rest of the world for a while. Sometimes she could even forget about recess and just work all day until Lila would force her away from her books and back into the real world.

Sophia was already about to block out the class, when a low whistle from Lila brought her back.

"Would you look at him!"

Sophia looked up and her eyes fell on the boy who had just entered the room. He was taller than his age and is hair was coloured all black, with red along the edge and matching clothes; Emo to the bone. The eyes were silvery grey and looked at his new classmates in a nervous way. He seemed completely lost and walked over to Mrs Hanson.

"Mrs Hanson? I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find the classroom."

"Argent is it? Jonathan Argent? Interesting name." The woman looked at him over her glasses, taking the boy in.

"Yes, Mrs. It's French."

Mrs Hanson nodded, as if that explained more or less everything. "Well, find yourself a seat, Mr Argent."

The new boy scanned the class, finding that the only spare seat was next to Lila. The girl immediately turned pink, highlighting her freckles.

"Oh my god, Sofi, he's coming this way!" she whispered and grinned.

"Is this seat taken?" Jonathan asked and did a gesture towards the spare seat.

"No-no, just take it," Lila said. "So, you're new here?"

The boy nodded and looked around. "Yeah, just moved in. Are the people here OK? I think I got some ugly stares when entering the room."

Sophia shrug her shoulders. "They don't like different."

Jonathan leaned forward so to he could look at her past Lila.

"You look familiar..."

They always tried to say it gently. "Sophia Megan Ritchi, at your service."

His silvery eyes widened and took the usual tour over her face. Poison green eyes, large skull, and the weird looking ears. And then, as she started to blush under his stare, the eyes moved to the funny purple colour in her cheeks.

"R...Ritchi?"

"Sophia's the class' celebrity, even though she's not treated like one."

By the sound of the other girl's voice, it seemed he was brought out of the shock.

"And you are?"

Blushing, grinning and reaching out a hand, Lila introduced herself. "Delilah Brenton. But Lila's fine."

"Jonathan Argent."

"Hi there, handsome!"

He gave out a nervous chuckle. Apparently he wasn't used to direct flirting.

"I have decided," Lila said, turning to Sophia. "That Jonathan sits with us at lunch!"

Sophia nodded and grinned. "I agree."

"Don't I have a saying," he teased, looking from one girl to the other.

"No."

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky..."_

Sophia was singing along with the lyrics on her player, taking dance steps towards their usual table in the corner of the cafeteria. Jonathan laughed as they sat down.

"I'd never have the guts to _dance _through a room!"

Lila pulled one of the ear plugs from Sophia's ear, so that she could join them in the real world.

"Yeah, well, when you're an outcast you kind of get used to the stares anyway."

"Are you both outcasts?" He looked up and down Lila. Of course he'd noticed her light headedness, but she still seemed more or less normal.

"Lila ate a bug once," Sophia explained. "And you do _not_ want to see her hair when it's released from that band!"

"It's not _that _bad!"

"You gave Mr. Langton a heart attack on his first day here."

"It's not my fault that he enjoyed fattening food."

Sophia giggled and laid her player on the table.

"May I take a look?" Jonathan asked, and she nodded. Flipping though her songs, his face first turned into a grin, and then he started to laugh.

"Do you _only _have ancient rock on this?"

Sophia snapped her player back and put it in her backpack. "I've got some from 2015..."

Leaning forward, Lila stage whispered, "That means 'yes'!" The boy chuckled and then turned to his food. After playing with it for a moment, he looked up.

"What on earth _is _this?"

Sophia shrugged. "I think it's supposed to be wok."

"I hear," Lila said, lowering her voice. "That they use kids in it. You know, all those guys we hear have moved out of the city."

"Well, if it's true you once ate a bug, Lila, I bet you won't have any problems eating this." He tried a bite, and his face turned into a grimace. "Much unlike me!"

The girls laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry. Minion sent lunch with me. We can share."

Sophia handed out some sandwiches. With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair. Why was it that the fish always seemed to know when the cafeteria would serve uneatable gush? Intuition, probably.

"Minion," she mumbled to herself, "you're one fantastic fish."

* * *

**Mohahaha! I'm back to write an action specked story! If you want spoilers, all you have to do is to google the meaning of some of the names. I like having names with meanings.**

**In 'Remember' I know I wrote about Sophia's looks. The only thing I decided to change, was to make her face slim instead of her looking like Roxanne. So- black hair, green eyes, freaky ears, big head and purple blood. No blue complextion! Though I like the thought of more blue babies in the world.**

**A few songs I've picked out.**

**Jonathan- 'Monster' by Skillet and 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace**

**Lila- 'Do U Believe In Magic' from 'Help, I'm a fish' and 'Raise Your Glass' by P!NK**

**Sophia- 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy Osbourne and 'Highway To Hell' by (of course) AC/DC**


	4. Chapter 2

"When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before." ~Mae West

**

* * *

**

Silver and Black

**- Chapter 2**

Megamind and Minion stared at the hole in the bank's thick wooden door. Whatever had pierced through it, it had a high speed, making the friction so extreme the edges of the hole were covered with coal!

"You'll need this," a police officer said and handed Megamind a body suit and shoe covers in plastic. Sending the fish a look, he added "We didn't have anything your... size..."

"I'll wait here then," Minion said, still examining the hole. "To do this, the speed must have been extreme. Not to mention whatever did it must be even harder than Wayne!"

Megamind nodded and finished putting on his suit, handing his friend the spiked cape. "They say it's worse inside. I'll send you the footage from the watch."

Seventeen years ago, bank robberies had been something he _did, _not _solve. _Back then, he believed he and the police were on different sides; today, he was working with them. Man, how times changed!

"Mister Megamind, I'm Officer Malone, I'm in this investigation." A short African American woman came up to him and reached out a hand.

"Any hurt?" he asked as Malone led him into the building.

"A guard died, but no others," she answered. "That's one of the reasons we want you to use the cover today."

"To avoid pollution of the clues?"

"No," the Malone said as they passed a corner. "Because of this."

The hall was specked with blood. Red, dripping, thick blood. Five litres of it covered the floor, walls and ceiling, turning everything red.

Megamind swallowed hard in order to fight the urge to vomit. The smell of it filled his nose and he had to focus on breathing through his mouth.

"The poor man stood in the middle of the hall when those things flew through. Imagine being hit by a jet. One minute he was walking his rounds, the next..." She did a gesture towards the red liquid. "Terrible."

"Terrible... indeed," he said, still focusing on breathing through his mouth, following her over a trail of plastic.

"And here's the vault. Just the same as the front door."

Also here, there was nothing more than a hole. Megamind leaned forward, examining it, and felt the hot air against his face.

"It's still warm."

"We called you the moment we got the message. The speed was so high; we almost can't see them on the cameras!"

"Them?"

"Let me show you. Montair!"

A younger police man came, carrying a handy little computer. He handed it to his boss, who pressed play. "This is the clip from one of the tapes."

A plain hall was shown, nothing else. Megamind looked up at her. "It's nothing on it."

"Ah, but watch now," she said and stopped the clip in just the right place. Two silver lines could vaguely be seen.

"And that's all we have?"

"That's all. We don't know what they are and they didn't leave a message. Two lines, that's it."

His magnificent brain began working straight away.

"What we need," Megamind said, "is a camera which takes thousands more pictures every second."

"Can you do that?"

Pointing at his head, the hero grinned. "Officer, that's on the edge of being an insult."

* * *

**I give you action ^^ Second chapter of Silver and Black! Yeey :D**

**As usual- thanks to 1992 for betaing :)**


	5. Chapter 3

"A man's character always takes its hue, more or less, from the form and color of things about him"~Fredrick Douglass

* * *

**Silver and Black**** – Chapter 3**

During dinner, Megamind was deep in his thoughts. The other three shared a look and rolled their eyes; they all knew his eating was only an automatic act, because in truth he was already working on the blueprints for the new cameras. There had to be several; after all, they didn't know where the silver objects would strike next.

Dinner with this family wasn't like any other families. Usually, at least one of them would only be there in body, their minds working on a new invention. This person would usually have green eyes and a huge skull.

One would not be using a knife and fork, but dropping pieces of food down into his sphere instead. And sometimes the family's teen would be bobbing her head to a song no one else could hear, because she'd been able to sneak an ear plug in.

To be honest, Roxanne was the only normal one at the table!

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Chewing on a piece of broccoli, an idea struck Sophia's mind.

"Mom, you said I could invite Lila over on my birthday and have a movie night, right?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Could I invite Jonathan, too?"

Even Megamind looked up from his thoughts, and that required a seriously interesting topic. They all stared at her wide eyed.

"Jonathan?" her mother asked, not sure if she'd heard right.

"Yes. He's a new friend."

"A... A new friend?" Megamind stuttered.

Sophia smiled. "Yes."

There was a moment of silence. Then Minion cheered. "This requires a dessert!"

"You made a friend? Well, it's not every day we hear that!" Roxanne grinned.

"It's only happened once, to be precisely!" said Megamind and clapped his hands. "Of course you can _in-vaite_ him!"

"Invite, Dad."

"Yes, that too!"

Sophia looked from one happy face to the other. One would think she'd found a golden nugget! The next minute a pie and ice cream had been taken out of the refrigerator.

The fish raised his glass. "To Sophia and her new friend!" The sound of glass against glass filled the kitchen.

"So, what's he like?" Roxanne asked. Her daughter swallowed a mouthful of pie and smiled.

"He's nice! Jonathan likes Emo music, drawing, photographing and cars. And to be honest, I think he likes Lila too," she said and wagged her eyebrows.

Minion nodded. "Miss Lila is a very funny girl. Mind me; I believe this is going to be a very good friendship!"

"I doubt we can top this birthday gift," Roxanne said.

"Oh, that depends. What have you bought me?"

"No-no. You won't get to know until Saturday morning," Megamind said and wagged his spoon at her. "Otherwise the surprise would be ruined."

Sophia frowned and smiled as she thought about what it could be. "I hope it's a hover bike."

"Hah, you wish! Not until you're sixteen. Besides, you've got that fly-board-thingy."

"Yeah, but with a hover bike, it would be more comfortable when I have to bring Lila."

"Ah, your Dad and I decided that a long time ago; you can have a hover bike next year."

Grinning, Sophia said, "I can't wait!"

Sophia slipped into bed, wearing her usual huge T-shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it. One more day of school, then her birthday on Saturday! She couldn't wait to meet up with Jonathan tomorrow and invite him over together with Lila.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Sophia?"

"Come on in, Dad."

The giant blue head peeked in and smiled when he saw her all set for bed.

"Hey, I remember when I used to tuck you into bed." A nostalgic look fogged his eyes for a moment as he walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm a big girl now, you know," Sophia teased.

"Yeah, you grow up fast." For a little moment they only smiled, thinking back to old memories. "Sophia, I'm very happy you've made a new friend."

She pulled up her legs to embrace her knees. "So am I." Taking in the half sad smile on his face, she added, "You didn't have many friends, did you?"

Megamind shook his head. "I had Minion. That's why I'm so happy for you now. I was afraid you'd end up like me."

Laughing, she gave him a push with her foot. "You were afraid I'd turn into a villain and try to kill Uncle Wayne?"

He had to join her laugh. "No, but I was afraid you'd might end up lonely."

Another moment of silence, before she dislocated her sheets to give him a hug. "How could I be, when I have you, Dad?"

Long thin arms embraced her. "You'd be surprised, Sophia. There are a lot of lonely people out there."

Thinking for a minute, Sophia said, "I think Jonathan was one of those. I got the feeling that he hadn't had many friends."

"In that case," her father said, and broke off the hug in order to look at her properly, "it's even more important that you become his friend. No one should have to walk alone."

"I will," she promised.

They looked at each other for a long moment, green against green.

"Good night, darling," Megamind at last said, and gave her a good night kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Dad," she replied as she crawled under the sheets again.

As he turned off the lights, Megamind had another look at Sophia, thankful that he had her, and thankful that she'd made a friend. There'd been too many years in his life with only him and Minion. That his daughter wouldn't have to go through the same was a great relief.

He closed the door as gently as possible, whispering one last, "Good night."

"Tomorrow, seven O'clock. Minion said he'd make pizza."

They walked down the steps from school and down into the parking lot. School was over, weekend was here and kids were escaping the prison of education. Lila took a breath to say something, but Sophia said it for her, "And one is extra strong."

"Yes," the redhead whispered to herself.

"It's very nice of you to invite me, Sophia," Jonathan said. "I'm not the person who gets a lot of invites."

"You have been dedicated our new friend! Of course you are invited."

His face brightened up and the silvery eyes shined.

Sophia had just spotted the yellow school buses waiting for them. "Looks like we, for once, are going to make it, huh Lila?" Many times Sophia had to fly both of them home on the fly-board because their bus drove without them.

"That makes four out of five days this week! That must be a new-"

"_Down!"_

Suddenly both girls found themselves on the ground behind a pickup. They blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. Jonathan was peeking over the hood of the car, his eyes wide in horror.

"What's going-" Lila started, but the boy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he hissed between his teeth and sat down on the ground in between them with his muscles tensed.

Sophia and Lila shared a look over the head of the boy. Then they jumped up to peek over the hood of the pickup, making Jonathan groan. The usual school parking lot seemed quite normal, except from one new addition: a silver Chevrolet and its owner. The man was in his mid twenties, his hair was dark brown and even from this distance, Sophia could see his grey eyes – the same silver colour as the boy next to her. And even though the face was harsher, more aged and manly, there was clearly a resemblance. He was looking around as if he was waiting for someone.

The girls sat back down on the ground and stared at Jonathan.

"Is that your-"

Lila was interrupted by his nervous laugh. "Oh, nooo! Not at all, never seen him be-"

"Hi there, bro. Trying to hide your harem from me?"

All three teens looked up in shock at the man that was leaning over the hood.

"J... Julian, hi..." Jonathan stuttered and his face turned a shade whiter. His brother came around the car and crossed his arms with a grin.

"Making girlfriends already, have you? Hah, that means Jennifer owns me five bucks."

All three rose and began to dust off their clothes. "I'd prefer for you two not to make bets on me, Julian," Jonathan mumbled.

"It's fun, Jonah. So, who's your new gi-?" The man trailed off and his eyes did the common trail over Sophia's face. Eyes, ears, head, blush.

"It's Delilah Brenton and..."

"Sophia Ritchi, if I'm not mistaking," Julian said, and a grin spread across his lips. For some reason, it sent a chill down the back of both girls.

"Y... yes, that's me. Hey, Lila, we gotta run if we're gonna catch the bus." Grabbing Lila's arm, she dragged her towards the buses. "Tomorrow at seven," Sophia called back. Jonathan waived and followed them with his silver eyes, looking utterly abandoned.

"Was it just me, or did it seem like Jonathan doesn't like his brother too much?" Lila whispered.

"Well, it wasn't just you, I got that impression too." They turned one last time to see the boys get into their car. "But first, we _have_ to run if we're gonna reach the bus before it drives off!"

Jonathan looked out the window of the car, not really watching the outdoors. His heart was still in his throat, as if he was waiting for an impact. They were silent until the car turned a corner. Then he could see his brother examine him from the corner of his eyes.

"Ritchi?"

"Yes?" He said it as a question, uncertain of how the reaction would be.

"_The _Ritchi?"

"Yes..."

Another moment of silence. Then someone slapped the back of his head so that Jonathan was thrown forwards and hit his head against the interior of the car.

"Hah! I knew you'd come along! I'm proud of you, bro," Julian cheered, apparently missing the part of his brother getting hurt.

"Y... you are?" whispered Jonathan as he fought the tears of pain. With tender fingers, he checked his forehead for damage. He'd get a nice mark there later.

"Yeah, bro! I mean, I was worried that you might turn against me and your sis, but this proofs your loyalty."

Why wasn't he mad? Why wasn't he yelling at him, threatening to lock him in the wine cellar of the mansion? He'd done it before, why not now?

"You've learned, bro."

"I have?" Jonathan looked up at Julian, uncertain about what he meant.

Julian laughed with a deep voice. "Yes! You know what they say, right? Keep your friends close," he said, turning to face his younger brother. A spark of silver went over his eyes. "But keep your enemies _closer!"_

* * *

**This requires a scary 'Dudududuuuuum'!**

**And BTW- on DevArt I have uploaded a drawing of my three OC's. All you have to do is search 'BFire92' and 'Sophia Ritchi' you will find it. **


	6. Chapter 4

**I told my therapist I was having nightmares about nuclear explosions. He said don't worry it's not the end of the world~ Jay London**

* * *

**Silver and Black**** – Chapter 4**

A meaningless dream. Sophia was sitting on green grass under an endless blue sky. The world was peaceful and wide and it felt as if she was in the middle of it. As if she was the centre to the never-ending universe. Endlessness...

But something flashed before her eyes; something that moved so fast the only thing she saw was the reflection of the sun. Puzzled, she got up, searching the horizon where the thing had disappeared. Out of nowhere, another silver line appeared and flew right next to her. And another. And another.

Suddenly she was surrounded by silver. It was all around her, and the air was filled with the sound of the things flying. If Sophia hadn't known better, she would have thought she was in the centre of a tornado!

The walls came closer and closer. If she reached out her hand she'd be able to touch the metal. She had the feeling that she was about to be crushed. There was too little space!

But then something happened. From a distance she was sure she heard a voice, mild and familiar. Sophia couldn't hear exactly what it said, but it came from somewhere above her.

Looking up, she saw darkness. The endless colour of black. It didn't scare her; it was long ago she'd learned that not everything dark was evil. Sometimes it was the opposite; sometimes it was good. Sometimes it was the hero. And he'd come to get her...

"_Happy birthday to you..."_

Her eyelids slowly opened as she awakened from the vivid dream.

"_Happy birthday to you..."_

She grinned and suddenly remembered what day it was.

"_Happy birthday dear Sophia..."_

Sitting up, she saw a group of people entering her room, carrying colourful presents and a cake filled with lights.

"_Happy birthday to you!"_

Sophia squealed and clapped her hands. "I'm fifteen!"

"Congratulations, sweetie," Roxanne said, and kissed her girl on the head.

"Yeah, congrats Sofi!" The tallest man in the group squeezed her shoulder and almost blended her with his smile.

"Uncle Wayne!"

"I thought I'd stop by for a quick visit before I leave for my vacation," he said. "I'm going to meet some people and talk business about my music. They want to give me a record deal!"

In the corner of her eye, she saw the other three share a look. They'd agreed to support their friend, but that didn't mean that they thought he was any good.

"Blow out the candles, Sophia. No one likes cake with wax on!" Minion placed the cake on her lap. Taking a deep breath she decided on her wish: _'I wish to never lose those friends I've got!"_

Then she had to open her presents. From her parents; new additions to her chemistry set and a new blowtorch. Oh, she couldn't wait to try it out! Minion had sewn a bunch of new clothes, since she was quickly growing out of her old ones, and bought a set of new hex-keys. After all, most of the old ones had disappeared in the washer. There was some music she'd wished for from Wayne; old rock from the 70's. Then an old LP-player from her aunt and LP-plates from her grandfather. Her grandmother had, as usual, missed by a mile; Sophia would never have wished for a pink skirt with fluffy fake feathers on the bottom. So she gave it to her dad and said he could give it to the Brainbots. No big loss.

"How did you like the presents?" Roxanne asked as she had a piece of the cake.

"I love them!" Sophia declared. "And I'm going to put the tools into use today. I have a few projects to start on." Drifting off into inventor mode, her eyes became foggy. "I'd like to upgrade the fly-board. Make the engine more effective."

"As long as you stay away from the microwave. God knows how many of those you've blown up."

"Dad helped!" Said father coughed and avoided Roxanne's piercing eyes.

"I'll buy you one for Christmas," Wayne said. "At least you're not blowing up the oven."

Minion pointed a finger at him. "Don't give her any ideas!"

Too late, Sophia's eyes were already foggy again. "There are some parts of that thing I'd always wanted to have a closer look at."

"Mm. And _then _we could blow it... No, just kidding, Roxanne!" Megamind assured, but she wasn't convinced. Both her geniuses had a strange predilection for explosions.

Wayne laid a huge hand on her shoulder. "I feel sorry for you, Roxy. Can't be easy," he laughed.

"You have no idea. They still won't tell me what happened to the old TV."

"Mom, you don't want to know, believe me. It's better if it stays unspoken." But she shared a gaze with Megamind. It had been one of their best explosions yet. They'd even taped it for later use.

A beep broke up the shared memory and Megamind had a look at his watch. With a sigh, he said, "A new robbery, this time at the hospital." He looked up with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry Sophia, but I have to g-"

"You promised I could come!" she whined. "Then you won't have to be sorry."

The hero and the fish frowned. "Miss Sophia, what we saw the last time was not very pretty. Maybe it would be for the best if you stayed here."

"I'm not allowed in, anyway! I'll just stand outside and, you know, feel the excitement!"

All four adults looked at each other as if they had a secret way of communicating. But Wayne couldn't help the smile in the corner of his mouth. Sophia was adventurous and had a bit of 'nosiness'. Very much like a certain reporter and once upon a damsel he'd known for years.

"You promised," Sophia stated and opened up her eyes to a beg, knowing just how to work him. Megamind stared at her for a moment, watching the eyes grow wider and wider and-

"Ah, _fine_! But you stay outside! And you do what Minion and I tell you!"

Sophia did a fist bump. "Oh yeah!"

Sophia wasn't sure _why _it was so exiting for her to be close the crime scenes, but it was almost addictive to her. The police working hard to solve the crimes, the forensic scientists who found the tiny details, the possibility of some guns being fired... It pulled her in a strange mood, almost like explosions. Once she'd been allowed to come to a minor crime scene, and then the whole building had blown up! Thankfully there was no one inside. It had been a major kick.

And here she was again, walking behind her dad, watching the police officers discussing and asking witnesses if they'd seen anything peculiar. Being a well known face to them, Sophia got quite a few congratulations. Half of these people she knew by name. The other half she hadn't been introduced to yet. When she first met them, she never forgot.

"Over here," someone called, and the trio walked over to the dark skinned woman.

"Officer Malone. I hope no one got hurt this time," Megamind said. He didn't like for Sophia to be here if the place was as bloody as the last time.

Malone shook her head. "No, thank God. But here." She handed him a computer. "One of your new cameras managed to take a pretty good picture down the street. I have the shot here."

Taking the computer, he held it out so that Minion could see it too.

"That's odd, Sir. Are those statues?"

"It looks like it."

Noticing the frown on her dad's face, the curiousness handled her body, and Sophia leaned in to look at the screen. The camera had indeed taken a better picture than the last, but the contours were still foggy and dragged out to the sides, showing the speed of the two...people?

Indeed it looked like it. Two silver coloured statues, flying through the air with their arms held close to the side. Even though the quality was poor, Sophia could see how one had to be a woman, with the extra curves.

"It almost looks like 'the silver surfer'," she mumbled.

"Who?" Megamind asked and tilted his head.

"He was in that old movie _'Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'_. He looked just like that."

"Hmm..." Shutting the computer down, he handed it back to Officer Malone. "Minion, after we've finished here, we're going to the rental store."

* * *

**Man, was this hard to write! I have some ideas about what is to happen in later chapters, but they are still so into the future, that I have to do some brainstorming for the next chaps! **

**Cool guys don't look at explosions... :D**


	7. Chapter 5

"A blush is no language; only a dubious flag - signal which may mean either of two contradictories"~ George Eliot

* * *

**Silver and Black – ****Chapter 5**

The place was so... normal! Walking up the steps to the door, Jonathan wondered why on earth Sophia was even still _alive! _No mines, no robot, not even a dog! She was open to everything, like the centre of a dart plate. If he wanted to, he could just walk right in and fire a gun at her head.

The thought gave him a chill down his back. That wasn't who he was; he wasn't a cold blooded monster. No. He just had to repeat it to himself a couple of times before pressing the doorbell.

'_I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster...'_

'_Then why are you here?'_ his mind said back.

'_Because I'm weak...'_

"Jonathan! Come in, Lila's already here."

He hadn't even noticed that Sophia had opened the door. With a tiny shake of his head, the thoughts fell back into place and he was capable of smiling to the birthday girl.

"Thanks for inviting me," Jonathan said, but it was more like a whisper.

"Of course, Jonathan! You're a friend."

She was so happy. So carefree.

'_Don't think. Stop thinking!'_

"I'd never believe your home was so... normal."

"A serious lack of Megamindness?" Sophia joked and led him into the living room.

"Um... Yes. I mean, there wasn't even real security and-"

"Oh, there is," she assured. "But we knew you were coming. Let's just say the last visitor from Jehovah's witnesses never came back. And I know it might _seem _normal, but if you take a closer look, you'll see it really isn't. Like this!" Sophia gestured towards a cabinet with glass doors, and Jonathan noticed how it was filled with tiny gadgets and even guns!

"Whoa!"

"Early versions of the De-gun." Sophia didn't care to hide how proud she was of Megamind's inventions.

Looking around the rest of the living room, he noticed how what first had seemed like an average home, really was filled with details you'd never find in the nearby houses. The furniture was all black, the lamps were clearly not of the kind you'd find at IKEA and he even saw a mirror with _spikes! _OK – not so normal, after all.

"Hello, handsome," someone said and gave him a gentle dolt on the shoulder whilst walking by. Lila smirked as she jumped over the back of the couch and settled in front of the TV. Barely managing to stop himself from blushing, his head commanded _'Something cool! Say something cool!'_

"Hi, Lila." He actually heard his own mind groan. 'Hi'? Ah man, that was lame!

Sophia sat down on the other end of the couch and leaned back. "Mm. I like being fifteen. It's so much better than being fourteen."

Sitting down in the middle between the two girls, Jonathan asked "And what's the difference?"

"You'll see," she smiled, and looked over her shoulder towards the hall. "Soon, when they've all left!"

As on command, a grinning Megamind stuck his head through the doorway.

"Everything good in here?"

Jonathan felt his body tense and eyes widen. Crap, it was _him!_

Rolling her eyes, Sophia answered "Yes, Dad. Shouldn't you get going soon?"

"Yes, yes, of course! I just wanted to check in and, well, meet your new friend!"

"OK. Dad, this is Jonathan." The boy managed to drag out his lips in a nervous, but sweet, smile, before Sophia quickly finished, "And Jonathan, this is Dad. Now you can leave." She ushered him away with her hand, but Megamind merely grinned further and leaned against the wall.

"Oh really? Well, it's _so _much fun just to be here and bug you. Maybe I should stay here tonight?"

"_Mom!" _

"I've got him," Roxanne said as she came in. Gripping his ear tight between her fingers, she dragged her man with her out of the room.

"Ouch! Roxanne, sensitive ears! Be gentle!" he whined, but had no choice but to follow.

"Goodbye, kids. See you later!" Roxanne called, before leaving the house with Megamind behind her. Another head (or rather sphere) made an entrance.

"I've put a pizza in the oven, Miss Sophia. The rest is on the counter; just slip them in when you want them."

"_Thanks, Minion!"_ both girls said, sending him a great big smile before he followed his master and mistress.

"Where are they going?" Jonathan asked, still watching the spot where he'd last seen the house's occupants.

"Movie and dinner. They let us have the house to ourselves."

Lila lounged on the couch, lifting up her legs to rest them on Jonathan's. Again he barely managed to stop himself from blushing and ruin everything. "Your Dad is working on a new case?"

"He's always working on a new case," Sophia said. "But yeah, he is. Kind of weird that break-in at the hospital today. They only stole medicines and some chemicals. But they got a picture though!"

For a moment, Jonathan was certain his heart had stopped. Oh, that couldn't be good.

Lila looked up. "Really? Your dad's cameras got them?"

"Mm. Two people. They look just like the Silver Surfer from _Fantastic Four_."

"From what?"

Sophia waived her hand. "An old superhero movie. They almost look like flying silver statues."

The sound of an engine starting told the teens that the grown-ups had entered their car. Soon the sound fainted and then disappeared completely, leaving them to themselves.

"It's time!" Sophia grinned and got up on her feet, followed by Lila.

"I'll turn off the oven!"

"Am I missing something?" Jonathan asked, puzzled over the sudden change of behaviour and a bit disappointed over the lack of legs on his thighs. _'No! No feelings! You must not involve feelings in this!'_

"We're going out. Not for long, only half an hour or so," Sophia explained.

"Where are we going?"

"The tattoo and piercing studio."

He blinked "What?"

"Sophia's getting her ears pierced. I'm paying; it's my birthday gift to her," Lila called from the kitchen. "Oven is off."

Jonathan stood up and followed Sophia back in the hallway.

"There's no way we'd get down there and back in half an hour."

"Oh, we will," she assured, and dug into the pockets of her high collared coat, finding three blue metallic cubes.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights."

Jonathan stared at the three fly-boards floating two feet off the ground.

"N-no, but I've never tried..."

"Of course you've never used a fly-board. It's my own creation, after all. But see here," Sophia explained, and pointed at a tiny back box at the back of one of the boards. "Your board is connected to mine. It will do whatever I do, so I'll lead us both. Just until you get used to it. All you have to do is stand on it."

Lila was already on her own board. "It's really fun, Jonathan! You'll like it, I promise."

Her assurance was confirmed with a sweet smile on her lips. Oh, why did she keep doing that! It was so difficult to keep his blushing under control.

"OK, I believe you. What do I do?"

Sophia got up on her board. "Just climb up onto it like this."

He did as she said, and gasped when the metallic bands swirled around his legs and tied him to the board.

"Everyone ready? OK." Sophia leaned forwards on her board, the expectation glowing in her eyes. _"Go!"_

* * *

"A new bag of ice," Lila said, and threw Sophia the plastic bag filled with cold ice.

"Thanks." She leaned back in the couch and held the bag against her left ear. "Mm, that was good."

"I still can't believe you _did _that! And three times!" Jonathan said, not managing to hide just how impressed he was. "I mean, heck, you _screamed!"_

Smiling smugly, Sophia removed the bag from her ear just to touch the three small spikes that ran down the exceptional shape if it. "I asked Mom and Dad if I could do this three years ago, but they decided I had to be fifteen first."

"Still, girl. That looked painful!" Lila agreed, and helped herself with another plate of extra hot pizza. The past three hours, Sophia's ear had been the main topic about once every 30 minutes.

"Oh, last scene!" Sophia pointed at the screen of the TV so that they could see the very last part of _The Grudge_. The only one who really found it scary was Lila. The graphic was old and the make-up pathetic. But for such an old movie, it was OK.

When Sophia and Jonathan mostly laughed at it, Lila had hid behind a pillow and even snuggled up to Jonathan. It had sent a wave of emotions thought the fifteen year old body; joy, nervousness, fright, a feeling of betrayal and one of... what? A spark of a crush? _'No, no, no! There should be _no_ emotions in this mission! Keep your mind straight!'_

The movie was over, the pizza was eaten and Sophia's ear was still pumping. As on cue, they heard the sound of a car stopping in the garage.

Sophia took a deep breath. "OK, then. Time to look the devil in the eye."

"Your dad?" Jonathan asked, but the girls giggled.

"No, my mom! You two should go; I'll deal with my parents."

Lila and Jonathan walked out of the door, just in time to see the trio walking up to the house.

"Did the three of you have a nice evening?" Roxanne asked as they passed.

"Very nice! Very nice, indeed! Bye!" Lila said hurriedly, grabbed Jonathan's hand and dragged him with her, leaving three puzzled grown-ups behind.

They had just reached the road when they heard someone call out, _"You did __what?__"_

Jonathan turned and looked back at the house. "Should we-"

"No, they'll be fine. Her parents are really nice; they'll calm down soon enough."

"Ah, OK then."

He cleared his throat and tried to avoid looking at the girl standing next to him. God, that was difficult. In the end, he threw her a glance from the corner of his eye.

It was all dark outside, but the street lights threw a dramatic shadow over her face under the wild but tamed hair. Why on earth did people say it had such an ugly colour? He'd heard some of the girls at school say it was the ugliest colour they'd ever seen. Why was that? It was much prettier than that platinum blonde they had! It looked happy, cheerful, gorgeous- _'Stop! Stop now!'_

"So, are your parents picking you up here too?" Lila asked, reminding Jonathan that he'd been standing there silently beside her for almost a minute

"Uh? Oh, um... no. My parents are, well... dead."

Even though he didn't look at her, he knew that she was mentally hitting herself. Crap, this was awkward.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, I didn't-"

"It's OK, Lila. Of course you didn't know," he said, and finally met her eyes. They were so big and brown and- _'Don't!'_

There was a moment of only gazing, but just as she was about to say something, he interrupted her, "Jennifer is... err... picking me up. Yeah, she's picking me up right around the corner So…I should go."

"Oh, OK, then."

Was she blushing? Oh my god, had he made her _blush?_

"Bye!" he spoke quickly and turned to walk down the street, sending one last look over his shoulder as he passed the corner. There was of course no sister there waiting for him, only an empty street. Jonathan could get home by himself.

Finally hidden from any curious eyes he could relax and let go. No longer bothering about betrayal, his lips stretched in a shy little smile. He'd made her blush! He'd actually made a girl blush! He felt warmth rise in his own cheeks...

Giving them a brush of silver.

* * *

"Why didn't you consult us?" Roxanne asked as she stared at the three spikes in her daughter's ear.

"I'll just go and... do... something." Minion backed out of the hallway and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll go with Minion," Megamind said, and turned to follow his friend, but Roxanne grabbed her man's shirt and pulled him back.

"No, you're not."

Sophia tried a smile, but it didn't work; her mother only crossed her arms and stared at her. "Answer my question, Sophia."

"You said I could!"

"Really? When?"

"Three years ago. You said I could pierce my ear when I was fifteen, and now I am."

Roxanne blinked and looked at Megamind. "We did?"

He nodded. "We did."

"When I became fifteen, I could pierce my ear. When I'm sixteen, I get a hover bike."

"You still should have told us!" her mother pointed out.

"OK, I should. But aren't they nice?"

"Oh yes, indeed!" Megamind bent down and gently touched one of the three spikes. "They are really co-" A glare from his wife made him swallow his words and straighten up again. "But Roxanne is right, you should have told us."

Sophia couldn't help but to grin. She knew her dad would approve.

"You could have gotten something more... well..."

Wrinkling her nose, Sophia finished for her mother. "Normal?"

"I mean, couldn't you have pierced your lobes instead, just as a starter?"

Pretending to consider the option, she scratched her chin. "Mm... No. No, don't think so."

Roxanne sighed and let her arms drop. It wasn't that she was really mad at her daughter for piercing her ears, it was just, well...

"I just wish we'd been there. It must have hurt badly. I guess I'm not used to you doing things on your own yet."

Sophia took in her mother, defeated and sad. She looked at her dad, who did a 'come on' cue with his eyes.

Roxanne felt the arms lock around her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Mom. I should have told you first."

Another pair of arms slid around the girls as Megamind joined in. "Yes, you should. But the spikes are still cool."

Both Roxanne and Sophia giggled, before falling silent again and just enjoying the group hug. A sound told them that the other alien too had re-entered the hall.

"Room for one more?"

Sophia grinned, peeking over Megamind's shoulder.

"Come one, you fantastic fish!"

With a smile, Minion spread out his arms and hugged them all, careful not to use too much strength.

They stood there for several minutes, sharing the warmth. A happy family. A weird and unique one, but happy.

But standing outside the gates to the dark, cold mansion, Jonathan took a deep breath to prepare himself.

Not all families were as happy as Sophia's.

* * *

**I'm just gonna come straight: I love Jonathan. Maybe one day I'll use him in another story. If you go to my Deviantart account, I've made profiles to all three Argent siblings.**

**Thank again to 1992 :D **

**And I'm gonna warn you, my OC's gonna be the main people through this whole story, so Megamind and the other characters from the movie are going to be a 'bit on the side'.**


	8. Chapter 6

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**From one of my favourite songs: Skillet's 'Monster'  
**

* * *

**Silver and Black**** – Chapter 6**

How should he be feeling? Happy? No, that wasn't right. Afraid? Yeah, that might be a bit closer. Jonathan walked up the first stair and headed down a hall towards the next that would lead him further up. But on his way he noticed a door that was still slightly open. The office. If he just hurried past, maybe he could avoid-

"Jonathan, bro? Get in here."

Crap. He bit his lip, but followed the command and got inside.

Behind a great wooden desk in the old fashioned room sat Julian, not even looking up. A slightly younger brunette, her hair long and straight and her face sharp, was showing him some papers.

"Yes, Julian?"

"How did it go?"

"It went... fine."

Jennifer looked up, her eyes piercing the younger brother.

"Fine? Do you have any new information, Jonah?"

He swallowed hard before talking. "Yes. You were taped."

This brought up the silver eyes of his brother. "How's the quality?"

"Blurry, but Megamind knows you're somewhat human." Jonathan's heart was pumping hard and he was struggling to keep his voice even and not rush it. All he wanted to was to get up to his bedroom and pretend he was somewhere else. Somewhere without his siblings, without crime… heck, without any oblivious girls getting milked for information.

"It was only a matter of time, I guess. Anything else important."

'_I made a girl blush.'_

"No, nothing."

"Good. You're free to go."

Hiding his relieved sigh, he turned to go, but stopped and threw a glance at the papers on the desk.

"What are those?"

Julian looked up again. "What? Oh, these? They're Jennifer's journals for today's experiment." He gave his sister an approving and proud nod. "Our amazing sister has gotten even further in her experiments on the mutants."

"Thank you, Julian." Turning to Jonathan she explained, "One of the chimpanzees almost survived the injection today."

"Almost?" Jonathan asked, trying hard to sound somewhat happy about it.

"Well, it did survive the first three times it ignited, but the fourth was too heavy for it and it couldn't stop burning."

'_Stay calm. Don't show any pity for the animal.'_

"Oh. OK. I'll just go to bed now. Good night. Julian. Jennifer."

"Good night, bro."

"Sleep tight, little brother."

He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, fighting the urge to run; they would hear it. Hear his fear. But while climbing both the stairs up to the fourth floor and his bedroom he skipped every second step.

At the end he stopped with his hands on his knees and breathed heavily, trying to calm down again. Still panting, he slowly straightened up and faced the oil painting on the wall in front of him. A lowly brunette with a gentle smile and shining blue eyes looked down at him in her nicest off red dress. In a chair next to her, a man, maybe a decade older, with early greyed hair, gave him a stern look.

For several minutes he just stared at the woman, fighting the pressure behind his eyes. Every day contained further practice in hiding his emotions. If anyone outside the Argent siblings saw him blush in silver or if he got angry and turned completely, their whole cover could be ruined.

Unless the witnesses were killed.

Or used as experiments in the basement.

In other words, keeping a straight face was necessary.

But every time Jonathan stopped here, right in front of the painting, he found it extra hard.

"I wish you hadn't died, Mom," he whispered, remembering her lowly voice and gentle touches.

Then another memory rushed through him; great pain, ringing in his ears, cramps, the sound of his own ten year old screams.

Frowning he turned to the man with the stern face. "And I wish you had died earlier, Dad."

And with that, his hands turned to fists and he quickly walked away from the painting, leaving it behind with its dead eyes following him as he left.

* * *

**Dududududuuuu!**

**Yeah, it ALMOST survived. Hurray... Now, Jonathan is gonna go to his room, find his player, and try to burst his ear drums while thinking of something else. This kid has a LOT to deal with.**

**Stay tuned for more 'Silver and Black'!**


	9. Chapter 7

"I'm not sure I'm adult yet."~ Johnny Depp

* * *

**S****ilver and Black- Chapter 7**

"Megamind?"

"Mm?"

Roxanne came into the living room to find her man on the couch, a notebook in his hands, already filled with notes and sketches he'd transfer to blueprints as soon as he was back at the Lair.

"I found this in a box in the attic." He looked up to see what she was holding; an old mobile phone that was _way_ too familiar. "I thought you'd given this back to Bernard two decades ago!"

With amusement she saw how his cheeks grew purple with the embarrassment of being busted. "Um..."

Roxanne laughed and threw him the phone, and he struggled to get the hold on it. It was so typical of him to forget something like that, but that it would take 17 years to remember it was more fun than anything. "Here. I doubt he's missing it. Maybe you could use the electronics for something?"

Megamind barely managed to grip it, but as soon as the old device lay still in his hand, he gave it a good exam. "It looks like it's still functional. I wonder if I could power it up again..."

Roxanne didn't stay to hear the rest; from the kitchen where her much newer and modern communicator lay on the table 'Stairway from Heaven' called for her attention. She pressed the button and a familiar face was shown on the screen.

"Wayne! How are you doing in New York?"

The ex-hero grinned and gave her thumbs up. "Everything's fine here, Roxy! They really are interested in giving me a record deal. Last night we went out for some drinks and-"

"_Wayne, I can't find my bra. Have you seen it?" _A female voice called from somewhere at Wayne's end. Roxanne gave him a knowing smile. Fine indeed.

"And who's 'we', if I may ask?"

The man blushed and chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah. That's-" he coughed, "A friend. So... How are my fellow aliens?"

"Sophia's at school, Minion's somewhere downstairs and Megamind's checking out old technology. But don't think you can wriggle out of this. Is she pretty?"

The man leaned back as if he was looking around the door to see if the woman was near, before turning back to his old friend. "You bet she is, Roxy. Maybe I'll even wait a few more days before coming home. That's why I called; I just wanted to let you know."

"That's nice, Wayne. You have a good time over there, OK?"

"I sure will, Roxy! Say hi to the genius from me!"

Roxanne laughed. "Which one? The blue one or the one with hair?"

"Both! And don't forget the fish; he's a clever guy even though he has fins. Bye then, Roxy!"

"See you soon, Wayne."

They hung up and Roxanne went back into where her husband was still sat. He was playing with the old cell phone after somehow managing to power it up. "That was Wayne. He's living the life, it seems." She sat down on the couch and tilted her head wondering, "Do you think he'll ever grow up?"

"_SCORE!" _Megamind cheered and did a fist bump. "Hah! Oh, sorry Roxanne, did you say something?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Megamind might have matured somewhat after Sophia came along, but he was still her own blue goof. "Never mind, Megs," she said, and shuffled over so that she could rest her head against his shoulder.

An arm slid around her shoulders and held her close. "All right then."

With a pair of relaxed sighs, they closed their eyes and just enjoyed each other's company. Not knowing what was going on at the Metro City High School...

* * *

**Is that what's called a cliffhanger? **

**Anywaaay...**

**WHAT'S GOING ON AT THE METRO CITY HIGH SCHOOL?**

**Stay tuned for more 'Silver and Black'!**

**Or not**

**Like I care.**

**Do whatever you want.**

**I don't give a S.**

**...**

**PLEASE STAY TUNED! *beg beg beg***


	10. Chapter 8

**~ Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life, but define yourself. ~ Harvey S. Firestone**

* * *

**Silver and Black – ****Chapter 8**

Sophia shot Jonathan a worried glance. "You look rather pale. Are you sure you shouldn't talk to the nurse?"

"Huh? What did y- whops! Sorry!" Not seeing where he was walking, Jonathan had just managed to avoid a passing student with her arms filled with books. The girl sent him a glare before walking off.

"And you're a bit out of it, you know?" Lila added. "Maybe you're sick?"

The girls had been worried all day, noticing his discomfort and nervousness. Lila had (of course) told her best friend everything about what had happened after she and Jonathan had left Saturday night. In her silent mind, she was a bit concerned that his behaviour might be _her _fault; that she had somehow crossed a line she hadn't seen. Sophia had quickly calmed her down, saying that he probably was a bit off because of something else.

Jonathan shifted the weight of his backpack on his shoulders and avoided the girls' eyes. "No, no, I'm not sick!" he said, a bit faster than normal. "Isn't this your locker, Sophia?"

While Sophia opened her locker to find her books, Lila kept on observing Jonathan. "It could be a cold," she said, and in her mind, she hoped so. It was better if he was ill than if he was embarrassed because of that moment of... what, exactly? Sparks?

He chuckled nervously. "Ah, maybe. Who knows?" he said and leaned against the lockers, trying to look nonchalant, but instead misjudged the angle, and almost slipped when his weight was placed too far back on his feet.

Giggling over the almost fall, Sophia closed the locker-

And faced a boy standing behind it.

"Well, hello there Blue Blush. How's your dad doing? You invited to a gala or something tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and locked the door, not bothering to meet his eyes. "Hello, Kevin. Dad's fine and no, I'm not. Would you mind commanding your brainless companions to take a step to the side and let us pass to get to class?"

Kevin leaned against the lockers, unlike Jonathan actually managing to look cool. "_Maaaybe_. Or maybe not. What would you do if we didn't? Have your dad send us to jail? You can't use that watch of yours anymore, the principal said you couldn't."

Crossing her arms, Lila glared at him. "Just leave, Kevin. We don't have time to listen to imbeciles."

"Beware guys! The poodle bites!" From his four groupies, a choir of 'Ooo's came. "What is it, Poodle? Do you have a problem with me and my guys blocking the hall?"

"Yes, in fact I do. So get yourself a sheepdog to guide your sheep and yourself away from us."

"Maybe I could use you, huh?" Kevin said and grabbed a hold on her hair, ripping out some hair pins as he did.

"Ouch! Kevin, let go!" Lila whined.

"What's up, Poodle? Don't like to be in a leash?"

"_Let her go!" _both Sophia and Jonathan cried.

It didn't seem like Kevin had noticed the new boy until now. He measured him up and down, taking in the tall, but rather skinny body before grinning. "Well, well. I didn't know we'd fallen back into 2010. Show us your wounds, Emo."

The silver eyes narrowed. "I suggest you let go of Lila's hair and then _sod off."_

Kevin did so, but instead of walking away, he walked over to Jonathan, staring up in his face. "I think you need a lesson. I'm in charge here, and you'll do as I say."

Taking a step closer to the bully, Jonathan made him bend his head back to look up at him. "I don't think so."

That seemed to be the last drop. Kevin pulled his fist back, clearly using his whole body weight in it, and hit Jonathan full force in the chest. In the next moment a boy's cry of pain filled the hall.

But it wasn't Jonathan's.

"_Fuck!_ You broke my hand!" Kevin cried and bent over, hiding his wounded hand in his own embrace.

The fierce expression melted off Jonathan's face, being replaced with panic. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"

"What's going on here?"

Mrs Hanson had suddenly showed up, her voice unusually harsh.

"He broke Kevin's hand!" the 'sheep' complained.

"What, no!" Sophia whined. "It was all Kevin's fault! He hit Jonathan!"

"Mrs Hanson, they're lying!" Lila added.

The teacher looked from the whimpering Kevin to the shocked Jonathan. "Karlson, Argent, come with me!"

"What're you going to do?" Lila asked.

"Karlson needs a trip to the nurse, while I talk to Argent. Come on boys."

Jonathan gave the girls a helpless look before following the teacher and the wounded bully down the hall. For a moment everyone just stared after the three. Then the sheep growled at the girls before heading off. No pack without a leader to follow.

Sophia and Lila sighed and looked at each other.

"I hope he gets out of it. It wasn't his fault at all," Lila said, her voice filled with concern.

"Mrs Hanson's all right," Sophia assured before tapping her chin in deep thoughts. "But what I want to know is how on earth Kevin could break his hand while Jonathan didn't as much as wince!"

* * *

"_What have I told you?" _Julian yelled. "We have to keep our _cover!"_

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't ask him to hit me!"

"You could at least have had the decency to keep all _human _as he did! Or at least _act _hurt!"

"I didn't think he'd hit that hard! I just wanted to teach him a lesson!"

It was true; Jonathan hadn't imagined that Kevin would use so much force that he'd break his hand! All he did was to turn his chest silver under the clothes so that he wouldn't get hurt; he never believed it could hurt someone else. Oh god, and when Mrs Hanson had called Kevin's parents! He thought he'd downright die of guilt.

"I've said it a thousand times, Jonah. We can't have _any _sorts of negative attention around us! It can ruin the whole operation!"

"And I said that it wasn't my fault!"

"You have to take responsibility!" Julian took a few steps towards the younger brother, who tried to keep the distance by backing off, but ended up falling over one of the chairs of the great wooden dining room table. "Whenever you draw any kind of attention to yourself, it _is _your fault and it _is _your responsibility! And you have to learn to deal with that." Turning against the sister standing by the window, watching the scene, Julian commanded, "Jen, take Jonah down to the wine cellar. I think he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Julian, it wasn't my fault!" Jonathan tried, but Jennifer's hand closed around his wrist before turning silver so that it would be more difficult to wriggle out.

"Come on, Jonah, let's go," she said with her usual cold voice as she dragged him with her out of the dining room. Jonathan looked back at his brother, but he'd already turned away and was looking thoughtfully out of the window.

Jennifer opened the door to the wine cellar and threw her little brother in, forcing him to take a few steps before regaining his balance.

"You can stay here until you've understood what you've done," she said, before closing and locking the thick door, leaving Jonathan to himself in the little room.

Staring at the door, Jonathan heard her steps faint away.

Then, with an irritated growl, he sat down on the floor in front of one of the shelves. He removed a bottle of wine and stuck his arm into the hole where it had been, finding a hidden music player. His little secret made the hours in the cellar a bit more pleasant.

The room was too small for him to turn silver and burst through the door; he didn't have enough space to get the speed. So instead, Jonathan knew he'd have to stay down here until Julian decided it was time to bring him back up.

Finding a song, Jonathan placed the earplugs in and felt the song fill him entirely until he didn't have to worry about anything else.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

"Somebody help me," he whispered with the song, before closing his eyes, letting himself drift off somewhere better.

* * *

**And _that _was what happened at the Metro City High School! **

**The song was 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. **

**Yeah, Jonathan is pretty familiar with the wine cellar. Cosy little place... Not.**

**I promise next chapter will have more Megamind and Sophia! After all, Sophia is our main character here. And an explosion!**

**A small one...**

**Not big...**

**BUT IT WILL BE THERE!**

**And a MICROWAVE!**

**Cool guys don't look at explos****ions!**


	11. Chapter 9

"Information is not knowledge."~ Albert Einstein

* * *

**Silver and Black- Chapter 9**

Megamind scratched his chin with narrow eyes. In his hand, he had a print of the photograph of the two silver thieves. There had to be some way he could find out more about them.

"Minion, do you have any ideas?" he asked as the fish walked into the kitchen. It was already dark and they'd decided to leave patrolling to the cops and stay home. After all, they'd already stopped a drug store from being robbed, and the police had to have _something_ to do!

"Why don't you ask Sophia to hear with Mr. Triggs, Sir? Maybe he's heard some news?"

Megamind lightened up and got out of his chair. "Excellent idea, Minion! Where is she?"

"I think she's downstairs, Sir."

As his master left, Minion turned to the counter, deciding to warm up some of the new fish food he'd bought at the pet shop earlier. He'd wanted to try it out for some time now and it was always good to be open to new flavours. Especially shrimp flavours. But he ended up looking around, searching the room for something that was missing.

"Where's the microwave?"

* * *

"Sophia, are you down here?" Megamind walked down the stairs to the basement Sophia had declared to be her 'lair' several years ago.

"I'm here, Dad!" she called and showed up behind a counter, dressed in a white lab coat and goggles. The father chuckled.

"You know, if it weren't for the hair and complexion, I'd think you were me from several years ago!"

Sophia grinned and removed the goggles. "At least I don't have a beard," she said as she poured a few drops of something purple in a bottle of weird bluish liquid, making it boil. "Is there something you need, Dad?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could ask-"

'_Bang!'_

The bottle and its liquid exploded in a light of blue, the pressure sending both geniuses to the floor. His ears rang after the high sound and he sat up, massaging his head.

"What was that?"

Sophia was already on her feet, taking in the mushroom shaped blue cloud rising from where the bottle had been. "Hmm... too much vinegar I think. But what a _great _explosion, huh Dad?"

The smile across his face told the truth; it _had _been great, even though his ears were ringing! There was no denying it; the two did have a thing for explosions. Oh, and the time they accidentally blew up the old TV! It was his screensaver on one of the computers back at the Lair. Not that he would ever tell Roxanne that.

"Yes, it was! What did you have in there?"

"A bit of this and a bit of that. I hoped to use it in a container so that I could blow it up at a distance with a remote, but guess not. So, what was it you wanted to ask, Dad?"

Megamind had been examining the remains of the liquid on the counter, thinking it looked an awful lot like something he himself had made back at _shool, _but Sophia reminded him of the reason he'd come down in the first place.

"Oh, right. Yes, I wanted to ask if- wait. Is that the microwave?" he asked, and tried to look behind his daughter. She giggled nervously and tried to cover it with her body.

"M-microwave? Don't know what you're talking about!"

Crossing his arms, Megamind tilted his head. "_That _microwave."

"Huh, oh this? It's... it's an _old _one! Very old one! Found it... on... on the street! Yes, on the sidewalk! Abandoned and alone!"

A tiny smirk on his face said _'Really?' _"You know, it looks a lot like _our _microwave. The new one. The one we bought three months ago after you accidentally blew up the last one."

"What? _Nooo!_ You must be mistaking, Dad!"

He rolled his eyes and decided not to take it any further. "Found on the street, OK. I came down here to ask if you could do me a favour tomorrow."

Sophia lifted herself up on the counter to sit (while cleverly hiding the microwave behind her back). "What kind of favour?"

"Could you ask Timothy if he has heard anything new in the... _enn-viron-mant_... he hangs out in?"

"You mean, can I ask Timothy if he knows about anything odd happening in the darker and more illegal crowds of Metro City when he tries to kidnap me tomorrow on my way to school?"

"Yes!"

She nodded and smiled. "Of course I can, Dad. I didn't see him today anyway since I reached the bus, and I wanted to give him a slice of my birthday cake."

"Great. I think it's good you keep a good connection with your... kidnapper," Megamind stated, not sure if he could use the term on the weird guy. After all, Timothy had only succeeded once; the very first time. Back then, Sophia didn't have her watch and was a lot younger, so all Tim really had to do was pick her up and carry her off to his apartment before calling Megamind, demanding his retirement for his daughter.

He'd been a blue cube before he'd finished his sentence. They hadn't even bothered to press charges. Ever since, Tim had tried every day. Megamind didn't worry; after all, his gun wasn't even loaded. Even _he _had at least managed to kidnap Roxanne every week for a decade!

"That's OK, Dad, I'll ask. On one condition!"

His brows tangled. "What?"

Looking around, as if she expected someone to overhear her, she whispered, "Don't tell Mom I'm blowing things up down here. She said I wasn't allowed to do that inside the house anymore!"

"I promise!" he laughed, before looking over her shoulder. "Um, but now as you_ have_ stolen the microwave..."

A mischievous grin spread across Sophia's slim face. "I'm way ahead of you!"

* * *

"Hi, Minion, I'm back!" Roxanne announced as she heard the familiar sound of the robotic gorilla suit from the kitchen. She'd been out for a late interview and had just arrived home, glad to know she could spend the rest of the evening with her family.

"Miss Roxanne, you wouldn't happen to know where the microwave is, would you?"

Roxanne leaned against the doorframe, her expression telling that she didn't have a clue. But before she had the chance to say anything, a loud explosion came from downstairs, and shortly afterwards two figures, covered from head to toe in blue (not that it mattered for one of them), stepped into the kitchen.

"Roxanne," Megamind coughed. "We have to go microwave shopping again."

* * *

3...2...1

"Freeze, Ritchi!"

In one move, Sophia had turned and pressed the watch, once again covering the poor man in ropes of blue goo.

"Hah! I win again, Tim!" Then she noticed the handkerchief on the ground next to him. She picked it up and barely sniffed at it before grinning. "Oh my god! Chloroform. Timothy, you are starting to learn!"

Tim had just managed to free his mouth from the blue goo, showing his smile. "Yes, I thought I'd give it a try."

"Woohoo! This is great! You know, if you hadn't said anything first, you might have gotten me."

"I might?" The praise made his face lightened up.

"Yeah! How many years has it taken for you to try this?"

"Mm..." he hummed, while freeing himself from the rest of the ropes, sucking in his stomach and slipping the goo off his arms. "Let's see. I first kidnapped you when I was 21. That makes it... five years? Yes, you were 10 at the time."

"Five years," she said and gazed into the air, nostalgia painted all over her. "Ah, I remember. You didn't even bother to tie me up. Said I was too young to be bound and gagged to a chair. You really are a secret gentleman, Tim."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then," he decided and finally got up on his feet, brushing off dust from his checked shirt. "So, Sophia, what can I do for you today? We could get into my car and drive down to an abandoned factory or something and call Megamind, what do'ya say?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Sorry, Tim, but I've got school!"

"Yeah, you're early by the way. I usually have to wait a few minutes before you come by; today I barely got the time to drench the handkerchief!"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something on behalf of my dad."

Tim frowned. "Again? Am I the only person he can ask about these things?"

"That's classified information, Timothy Triggs!" Sophia said with a fake serious voice. "But anyway. Is there anything new going on in the illegal environment? Anything weird."

Timothy scratched his sand coloured hair, thinking. "Well. Adams said something we all thought was a bit odd."

"Yes?"

"Apparently someone is paying good money for chimps. Dunno why."

Sophia wrinkled her nose. "Buying primates? From where?"

"Anywhere. Stolen from zoos, transported overseas. I dunno, haven't asked. It's not my style, Sophia. I don't steal animals and sell them! That's just mean."

Her gaze went far away as she thought to herself. She couldn't really see a connection between illegal shopping of animals and silver humans, but she would report it back to her dad. After all, it was a serious crime, selling and buying primates.

"But just so we're clear, Sophia, Megamind won't tell anyone I'm his... um..."

"Informant? Of course not, you know that. Your secret is safe with us."

Tim let out a relieved breath he'd been holding. "Oh that god. I mean, if the guys down at the club found out, I'd be toast!"

Without noticing it, Sophia's jaw dropped. "You have a _club?"_

"Yeah! 'The Crime Club'. It's downtown. Not anything near as exclusive as the lounge, but still! I've got a job there as a bartender. Though..." he pouted, "They hardly consider me a criminal. You didn't even press charges that one time I kidnapped you."

"Aw, I'm sorry Tim!" Sophia said and petted his arm. "But hey, chloroform! You're getting there. You'll see someday soon I won't turn around fast enough!"

"I'm looking forward to that. Oh, and that reminds me!" Tim dug into the pockets of his jeans and found a little card and gave it to her. "Happy late birthday, Sophia! I wanted to give it to you yesterday, but I guess you caught the bus."

Sophia examined the card with an amused smile. "A 'get out of the kidnapping' card! Wow, Tim, that's ambitious!"

"You said it yourself, Sophia! Someday I'll get you, I promise you that. You can have it in your wallet until you get use of it."

The gift had reminded Sophia of something and she quickly opened her bag and found the box. "And here, Tim; a slice of my birthday cake! Hope you like blueberries."

"They're my favourite," he said with a happy grin.

* * *

**Timothy Triggs. The guy is somewhere between sweet, weird, pathetic and patient. He's a Jack Black type who works at the bartender down at 'The Crime Club'. The guy has a dream of becoming a true villain and join the crime lounge, but he really doesn't have it in him. Tim's just to nice. Every day he tries to kidnap Sophia. You might say Sophia has a minor Stockholm Syndrom, she feels kind of sorry for the guy. Though after my story 'Remember' (Don't read it if you don't like sad) he stopped in respect for her. The club even send her a card. **

**Triggs is an English last name, it's root being old norse 'trigger' and means loyal.**


	12. Chapter 10

**"A lie never lives to be old."~Sophocles  
**

* * *

**Silver and Black – ****Chapter 10**

"You may come out now, Jonathan." Jennifer opened the door to the wine cellar, and Jonathan got back to his feet. They stung as the blood came back and he started walking. "I hope you've learned your lesson. Julian's in the library, he wants to talk to you," Jennifer told him, and turned.

With a tired sigh, he followed his sister up the stairs. It had been three hours and his body felt stiff after sitting on the hard floor. All a part of the lesson. Though he didn't really hate being down there, not as long as he had music and the possibility of dreaming. What was terrible was the locked door, knowing that he wasn't free but captured in a basement.

Julian was sitting in one of the comfy chairs with an old book and a glass of something golden. Barely looking up from the words, he asked, "I hope you've had the time to think, Jonah."

"I have."

OK, so he hadn't bothered to think much about Kevin and his broken hand. He did feel sorry for the guy, but it wasn't much he could do about that while in the cellar anyway. But if he said 'No' he'd just be sent down again, and he'd prefer to go back up to his room.

"I've called the boy's parents and apologized. And I've sent them money to pay for the treatment, which will be taken from your savings."

"OK."

Julian's silver eyes moved from the book up to the boy. "Something else is bothering you, bro. Spill it."

Jonathan suddenly felt nervous; his heart started racing and he avoided any sort of eye contact.

"Nothing is wrong, Julian. Nothing at all. Um... can I go up to my room now?"

The tension in the air was so thick he swore he could have cut it with a knife. Julian's curious eyes searched him for the truth.

"No, something _is _wrong," he said, mostly to himself, and closed his book. "I suggest you tell me now, or you'll have to go downstairs again until you're ready to tell us."

Their eyes met, silver against silver, and Jonathan was suddenly sure that Julian could see his every secret behind the darkness of his pupils. A glance of silver went over the older brother's eyes and Jonathan couldn't hold on anymore.

"Do I have to continue?" he asked quickly – the question, the plea, had tried to get out for so many days, that it now ran from his mouth.

"Continue _what?"_

'_Here goes nothing.'_

"The... the spying." It was killing him, using the girls like that. They were the first who'd bothered befriending him ever since kindergarten, and it just felt plain wrong twisting information from them.

Jennifer and Julian looked at each other, knowing how important Jonathan was to their plan. "Yes, Jonathan," Julian said slowly. "You can't stop now."

"_Please_, Julian! I don't want to do this anymore!"

Getting up on his feet, the oldest stared his little brother down. "You _shall _continue! We have to know what Megamind knows, and you are the only one who can infiltrate his home! You want us to succeed, don't you? You want us to continue our father's work?"

'_No.'_

"Yes," he whispered. "But please, can't we do this any other way?"

A twitch under Julian's eye told him the answer. "Jen, take Jonah back down. Send his dinner down with him; he can stay there until morning."

"All right, brother."

Her slim, strong fingers once again fastened around Jonathan's arm, dragging him with her.

"Julian, ple-" he tried once again, but with a hiss Julian told him off.

"The answer is no."

Then the man sat back down in his chair, rolling his glass with the golden liquid as his little brother was lead back down to the wine cellar for several hours on the hard floor.

* * *

"OK, Jonathan, that's it! You _have _to be sick! You look even worse than yesterday!" Sophia remarked. Christ, the boy looked so shabby she was almost afraid he'd faint!

"What? No. I mean... um... Yes, maybe I'm coming up with something." The silver grey eyes completely avoided the pairs of hazel brown and emerald green eyes, and instead locked themselves on his lunch. It was actually somewhat good today; apparently the cafeteria lady was capable of making a decent meal of spaghetti and meat balls.

Sophia leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed to take him fully in. "You should go home. We don't want you puking all over the classroom!"

"I doubt it's anything _that _bad," he mumbled, but neither girl were convinced.

Lila tilted her head. "Are you sure? Not that I care about _your _health, but I'd rather not be infected," she joked, but the boy didn't even answer.

So the girls let it go, giving each other a worried look.

Which was repeated at the end of the day when they walked to the yellow school busses.

"Jonathan, you should stay home tomorrow," Sophia advised, "Just in case."

"I'll have Jennifer take a look at me. No worries, Sophia, I'm fine," he assured. "Hey, seems you'll catch your bus again-"

But just as he said it, one of the busses started its engine and drove off. "That was yours, wasn't it?"

Lila sighed. "Yeah. It was. Sophia, do you have your board?"

"Yup. I even brought yours. Jonathan, you better hurry to catch your bus."

"Oh, yes, I should. See you tomorrow!"

As the boy ran off and disappeared into a bus, Lila crossed her arms. "I wonder what's wrong. Hope it's not me."

Sophia bumped her with her shoulder. "Of course not! He's probably a bit ill or something and just doesn't want to look weak. You know how boys are."

"Mm, still." Lila followed the bus with her eyes, watching it disappear around a corner. "Do you think he'd be mad if I showed up at his house?"

Sophia was readying the fly-boards and looked up. "Huh? Why?"

"Just to check on him, you know? My parents are out of town until tomorrow night, but I could take a bus or a cab."

"Your parents let you be home alone for so long? Man, I doubt mine would do that."

Lila rolled her eyes. "That's because leaving you alone means picking you up at a villain's lair after a kidnapping."

"Point taken."

"So, do you think he'd mind?"

Getting up on a board, Sophia said, "Nah, why would he? But I can't come; I have to go microwave shopping with Mom, Dad and Minion." That was the punishment for borrowing without asking.

"You blew up another one, didn't you?" Lila giggled.

"Dad helped!" She wasn't going to take all of the guilt herself!

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have done it if you were alone?"

Sophia scowled and crossed her arms; not caring for the question. "Just get up on your board, will you?"

* * *

**Showing up at a mansion with scary silver siblings. Is it just me, or does that sound like a bad idea?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Heroes are made when you make a choice...~ From Superchick's 'Hero'  
**

* * *

**Silver and Black**** – Chapter 11**

Silence.

Jonathan peered up to take a quick look at his siblings before turning back to his dinner.

More silence.

There was no denying it; he wondered what dinner was like at Sophia's or Lila's homes.

Complete silence.

Maybe they were talking about their days and having quality time around the table?

Pressing silence.

Before...

"Oh, I have great news!" Jennifer laid her spoon in the soup and straightened up. "I think we're ready to take the experiments further."

Jonathan's hand stopped for a millisecond on its way up. Then he quickly continued the movement before anyone could notice. Why was it he suddenly wished the silence had continued?

Julian grinned and turned to his sister, the excitement painted all over him. "Really?"

"Yes; the last chimpanzee I infused is doing fine. It has ignited six times already, but it doesn't seem to have done it any damage. Also it seems it's now able to control the ignitions. Quite spectacular, I think. It has only been conscious for a day and a half! I believe the fire infusion is easier to handle than ours, considering we used several months before being able to stop our body from transforming on its own."

The corners of her thin lips had stretched out to a rare tiny smile, showing the pride of her work. With a "Hah!" Julian clapped his hands. "So what does this mean exactly?"

"This means," she said with a voice dripping of pride, "we're ready to infuse a human being."

"_Ouch!"_

The older siblings turned to their little brother, who was holding a hand against his cheek and a pained expression on his face. "Bit my tongue," he whispered and with a shrug, they turned back to the main topic.

"Maybe we should take the cleaning lady. I'm afraid she's getting a tad nosy. Found her in the basement the other day, even though I've told her not to go down there," Jennifer mused.

"Maybe. We'll see when she comes over on Thursday. Until then, I suggest we go and rent a movie to celebrate!" Julian announced, the grin on his face spread wide in joy. "There's a new horror out."

But Jonathan pushed his chair from the table, avoiding their eyes. "May I be excused? I'm not feeling well."

Jennifer tilted her head. "You've been looking rather pale, brother. You're not going to be sick, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Then go to your room, we won't disturb," Julian said.

The two oldest followed him with their eyes as he left the dining room. When the door closed, they kept looking at it for a while until his footsteps were fainting.

"Hope he's not sick. It would be a shame if he couldn't participate when we're finally ready to put our dreams to life."

Jennifer turned back to her soup. "It would take more than a few days to make enough mutants for an army anyways. He'll be better by then."

"If you say so, Jen. After all, you're the smart one here." He hit his sister teasingly on the arm, but she pushed him away.

"Clearly I am, Julian." Glancing upwards to where she knew her youngest brother's bedroom was, she repeated, "Clearly I am."

* * *

Jonathan closed the door to his room silently, not letting the noise interrupt his thoughts.

_Someone saying it would be OK._

He sat down on the bay window, leaning against the wall with his arms around his knees.

_A man with grey hair holding something._

They were going to do this to a _person?_

_Arms holding him to the chair._

The thought of animals meeting their death in the basement had been hard to digest, but the thought of a human down there made him downright sick.

_A brown haired girl with a pony__tail gave the man a tiny bottle, filled with what looked like silver liquid._

He lifted a hand and watched as the skin turned into hard, cold metal. They were going to do what had been done to him to someone else.

_A promise of a safe future, power and abilities beyond his dreams._

And they wouldn't even care that someone's life would be destroyed; ripped apart and sewn together again unnaturally.

_The needle piercing his thin skin and enter the tightened muscle under..._

"That's it!"

With a jump he got back up on his feet. That was it. He couldn't let them do this! It had gone too far! While opening the windows, he felt his body shiver as every part of him changed, making him a silver statue in normal clothing.

The twilight was a soft darkness over the hills, mixed together with the light from the city. Placing a foot on the windowsill he pushed himself out into the air flew through the evening.

He had to do something before things got out of hands.

* * *

Lila paid the driver and got out of the cab, looking up at the mansion. Oh, she hoped he wouldn't be mad that she'd shown up without asking first. Opening the gates, she walked up the driveway. He really had a fancy home. Such a big place to live when there were only three people!

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself before pushing the button of the doorbell.

What if he really was sick? What should she do then? The cab had gone and her parents were out of town. Maybe his brother or sister could drive her home? From inside there was a sound of someone approaching the door, followed by the handle being pushed down. In the doorway, a woman in her very early twenties stood, dressed in a jacked as if she was about to go out.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Lila. I'm a friend of Jonathan. He's been looking so bad the past couple of days that I wanted to come and see if he was OK."

Jennifer blinked a few times before the corner of her lips just tilted a bit upwards.

"How nice of you, Lila. He's in his room, but I'm sure he's up for a visitor." Backing away a bit, she made room for the girl to enter the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Lila said and walked past her.

As the door closed, Jennifer's tiny smile stretched out a bit more.

So easy.

* * *

"Minion, is there anything you _can't _make?" Sophia praised as she finished her second plate. There was something about Minion's cooking skills that made her wish she had a second stomach.

The fish would have blushed, and he opened his mouth to say something, but both Roxanne and Megamind interrupted him before he got the chance.

"_Don't say it!"_

"You know you're a great cook!" Roxanne complimented.

The blue alien nodded in agreement. "Don't try to deny it, Minion. You're well aware that I would have starved several years ago if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you, Sir," Minion said, a bit embarrassed, but mostly proud.

The conversation was interrupted by a sound from the driveway, and they all stretched to look out the window.

"Wait, is that-?" Megamind began, and Sophia got up to peer outside.

"It's Jonathan," she said. "Oh, he should have said he was coming so that I could have programmed the security not to attack him. I'll go turn it off."

On her way to the front door, she quickly pressed a few buttons on a control device in the hall. Better make sure nothing actually fired on her friend!

Outside Jonathan stood frozen to the ground, staring into the barrel of a machine gun that had suddenly appeared. Sophia couldn't help but smile; at least now he knew they had security.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan! I've turned it off!"

He jumped by the sound of her voice, so deep into his own fear that her sudden appearance in the front door startled him. After a couple of seconds, he got his mind straight again.

"Is Megamind in?"

"Yes, Dad's ri-" she began, but Jonathan had already hurried inside, not having the time to hear the full sentence.

Everyone around the kitchen table looked up when he came in, noticing how panicked the young boy seemed. The silvery eyes immediately found the hero and locked themselves to him as everything came out in one breath:

"It's-us-you-want-we're-the-silver-villains-and-you-have-to-hurry-and-come-before-my-sister-infuses-an-innocent-person!"

No one moved; just kept staring in confusion at him.

"Could... Could you repeat all that?" Megamind asked in the end.

Jonathan groaned. There was no time for explanations! Someone had to do something _now!_

'_Here goes nothing!' _he thought and changed.

Peach skin turned into shiny metal, the pupils disappeared and his hair went from coloured black and red into treads of silver. The tension in the air could have made the windows shatter into a million pieces. Everyone's jaw dropped as they all tried to understand what was going on. Jonathan took the opportunity the shocked condition of the family to say everything a bit slower.

"It's us you want, me and my family. We're the silver villains and it's my brother and sister who committed the robberies. Now, you _have _to come with me right now and do something, _anything_, because they want to take an innocent person and use him or her in an experiment which is both dangerous and painful."

His voice was dripping from so much guilt and determination that Megamind finally got up from his chair and walked towards the silver boy.

"When will this possibly happen, Jonathan?"

"I don't know. They were talking about using our cleaning lady when she comes on Thursday, but they might just pick up someone when they go out tonight."

A gasp from behind Jonathan made them look at the girl who was still in the hall. She'd hid her face behind her hands, just peeking out between the fingers.

"Lila."

"What about Miss Lila?" Minion asked.

"Lila wanted to go and see you," Sophia whispered to Jonathan, "to see if you felt better. She said she wanted to take a cab and drive off to visit you tonight."

There was suddenly no time to lose. Jonathan grabbed Megamind's arm and dragged the hero with him. "Then we have to hurry, before it's too late!"

Megamind was pulled out of the house before he managed to wriggle out of the tight grip. "I'll take the old hover bike!"

Sophia, Roxanne and Minion came after them and Sophia, scared for what might be happening with her friend said, "I'm coming with you!"

"_NO!" _both Megamind and Jonathan hissed.

"You're staying here! Minion, you stay too and make sure she doesn't follow us!"

"Sir!" Minion cried, not happy about letting his master take off without him, but Megamind had decided.

"Please, Minion."

Sophia looked from the fish to her father. "Don't you trust me to do as you say?"

But Roxanne placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's not that we don't trust you, sweetie. But you do have a tendency of ending up in trouble. We want you to be safe."

Roxanne gave her man a look, telling him to make sure he would be safe as well.

"_I will," _he mouthed.

"Can we go now?" Jonathan whined.

"Yes! Yes, I'll just get the bike! Um..." Stopping, Megamind frowned. "How did you get-"

"I flew, OK! I'll go now and you come after as quick as you can!"

And with that, Jonathan kicked off the ground, flying out into the air while gaining enough speed to fly so fast that no one could see him. Sophia sighed and stared at her feet. It was so much to take in and so much to worry about. An arm laid itself around her waist and a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up at her mother and Minion.

"They'll be fine," Roxanne promised, knowing she wasn't only calming down her daughter, but also herself and the fish.

"Let's go inside and wait," Minion said, and they did so, hoping that Roxanne's promise would be held.

* * *

The wind brushed against his cheeks as Jonathan flew through the twilight in full speed. Even as metal, he was reminded that he still was partly human. That he still could feel.

_The cry as the serum was pressed into is tightened flesh._

He hoped he wasn't too late. Maybe Lila had decided to stay home? Maybe she was still in the cab on her way to the mansion?

_A feeling reminding him of needles on his skin, spreading slowly._

Only seconds later, he arrived. But he changed back into human the moment he landed, causing the energy the flight had build up to make him lose his balance, and Jonathan was thrown along the gravel of the driveway. The pain at the side of his forehead and his hands told him that the hard stones had pierced his skin, making several messy cuts. But there was no time to worry about that. With lines of blood running down his face, Jonathan got back up at his feet and ripped open the front door.

_The hands trying to hold him still when he fought to get lose, the pain now all over his arm._

He stood still in the hallway, uncertain of what to do next. Through his heavy breathing he noticed a sound; faint and far away. The sound of someone screaming.

_Muscles beginning to spasm, the pinching feeling now spreading through his upper body._

"Basement," he decided and began to run.

_The hands leaving him, and he knew they'd left him to deal with it on his own._

In the second stair, he lost connection to the steps and fell down the rest of them, hitting his already bleeding wound against the last step. Ignoring his own pain, he once again got up to get to the last stair that would lead him to the basement.

_Ringing in his ears._

The sound became louder and louder as he approached the door that would lead him to his sister's lab. Maybe he still could do something? Anything! He ripped open this door as well, revealing the sterile room filled with machines and bottles with liquid. Behind a glass was a room with primates. They looked up at him with drugged eyes, but he didn't have time to feel sorry for them. The room was filled with the screams, but they were still muffled by another door.

_Stinging in his eyes as blue turned silver._

Without bothering to prepare himself, Jonathan opened the last door.

And was met by a wall of sound.

On the floor of an empty white room, her body twisted in spasms, was Lila. Her eyes were shut, but not her mouth. Several hairpins had already fallen out of her hair, letting some of it escape from the neatly made ponytail to stand straight out of her head. The face was flushing and her back arched as a new wave of pain floated through it.

"Lila!"

_How long had he screamed?_

Jonathan fell down next to her and wrapped an arm around her to drag the body up on his lap. "Lila, can you hear me?"

There was no answer; only more screams.

_Pain._

With an effort, he managed to open up one of her eyes. Already a sun of raven was spreading from the centre, slowly replacing the hazel.

"No, no, no, no..."

Her body was radiating, making the air around her dance.

He wrapped his arms around her, sad to know she wasn't aware he was there.

_And then welcomed darkness._

Under the sound of her screams, he didn't hear the other arrive until Megamind was on the floor next to him, breathing heavily.

"How is she?" he yelled to be heard. "What can we do?"

"We can't do anything," Jonathan cried. "It's too late! By this time I'd already-" The sound suddenly stopped, and Lila lay still in his arms, only a weak breath as a proof that she was still alive. The silence following the screams was almost suffocating. "-fainted."

He stared at the now relaxed face, noticing how it glowed; orange lines danced over her cheeks like embers over coal. Too late. Way too late.

But not too late to save her!

"Here!" he said and pushed the limp body into Megamind's lap. "You have to get out!"

"W-what?"

But Jonathan pushed the man out of the lab and up the stairs.

"You have to take Lila and get the hell out of here!"

"But wait! What about the others? What about you?"

"I'll deal with Julian and Jennifer! I'll be fine!"

They were finally back up in the hall, and Jonathan gave the thin back a last push in the right direction. Megamind turned with the lifeless girl in his arms.

"Jonathan, I can't just leave you here! I have to do something. Arrest someone."

"Call the police and tell them anything you want, but I have to stay."

He couldn't leave. He couldn't turn his back against his family, no matter what. Maybe if he could make them listen to him, he could convince them to leave. They could move somewhere, maybe even to Europe or Australia! Anywhere!

Megamind opened his mouth to disagree, but Jonathan took a step back.

"I'll deal with my brother and sister. But you have to take Lila and get away quickly before they come home! Keep her somewhere where she can't put anything on fire and she'll probably be better in a few days."

"On _fire?"_

"Just _go!"_

Before leaving, Megamind sent the boy one last, strict look. "Are you sure you're not coming?"

Jonathan let his eyes fall to his feet, backing away further into the shadows.

"I'm sure," he whispered.

Then the door closed and left him alone in the hall, alone in the dark.

* * *

The volume of the music in his ears was low, allowing him to listen to his siblings' arrival. It was better to know what was going on, and then pretend he hadn't been listening later.

"_If you can't stand the way this place is__, take yourself to higher places."_

Downstairs the front door opened.

"_Break! Away from everybody!"_

Someone said something in a cheery tone, looking forward to something.

"_Break! Away from everything!"_

A strange silence as one of them headed to the lower parts of the mansion. Then-

"_If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places."_

Confused yelling.

"_Oh__, oh, higher places!"_

The sound of someone running up the stairs

"_Oh oh, to higher places!"_

Angry, heavy footsteps in the hall.

"_Oh oh, higher places!"_

He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered to the song: _"Take yourself to higher places."_

The door to Jonathan's bedroom was ripped open and a silver coloured Julian walked over to him, breathing heavily in anger.

"What did you _do?_"

Jonathan managed to put up a confused and curious expression. "What happened?"

But Julian wasn't fooled; he simply grabbed the front of his little brother's T-shirt and got him up on his feet.

"Did you let her go? Did you help her?"

"Who?"

Jennifer appeared in the door with her arms crossed, not yelling, but her voice was calm and cold. "Answer your brother, Jonah."

"I don't know what-"

"You were the only one home! You were the only one who could have done it!" the silver man growled.

"I haven't..."

"_Don't you lie to me, Jonah!" _

Jonathan stared scared into his brother's eyes, wincing under his harsh voice.

"I-"

"Don't you _love _your family?"

"I... Of course I..."

"Then stop _lying!"_

"I haven't done..."

"_Liar!"_

And with that, Julian threw Jonathan over to the sister at the door, not bothering about him falling to the floor.

"Jen, take Jonah to the cellar! And make _sure _it won't be pleasant! Maybe he'll want to tell us tomorrow."

"Yes, brother."

Jennifer grabbed the thin upper arm of her little brother and dragged him with her down the halls. On the way, she glanced over at the messy bandage on his forehead.

"How did you get that wound?"

Jonathan made sure not to look her in the eyes; it wouldn't be as easy lying to her.

"I fell down the stairs," he whispered. At least it was half true.

Back in the cellar again, Jennifer opened the thick door to the wine cellar and threw her brother in. Jonathan turned, expecting to see her shut the door, but instead he found her on her knees and hands on the floor. On the floor next to...

"You didn't think I knew?" she asked, and held up the music player he'd hidden behind the wine bottle. Then she got back up and walked out the room, stopping right outside the in the hall.

"I'll come and get you when you're ready to tell us the truth. I hope you know what you've done. Now we'll have to prepare to take over the city as soon as possible, since there's no doubt Megamind will know what's going on here. It might ruin everything, Jonathan, but-"

Moving her hand to the light switch, she turned off the light in the windowless room. "Maybe you don't care?"

Trying to stop her, Jonathan threw himself at the door, at least to beg her to turn the lights back on, but she'd already closed and locked it, so he only managed to run into it. The darkness pressed against his eyes and ears, telling him how alone and trapped he was. With a sob he slid down the door and ended up on the floor where he crawled over to a corner.

There he curled up into a ball and allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks.

* * *

**I've given you blood ;)**

**And the action begins!**

**And fire mutants- well, I'm a December child and my element is fire. Ever since I first read W.I.T.C.H several years ago, fire has interested me. You didn't think I chose my name just because it sounds cool when Remmy yells 'Fire' to get my attention; causing Megs to freak, did you ;P**

**The song Jonathan listened to was 'Break' by Three Days Grace.**


	14. Chapter 12

"Every silver lining has a cloud."~Mary Kay Ash

* * *

**Silver and Black**** – Chapter 12**

A line of light fell over Jonathan's face as the door opened, waking him up from what hadn't been more than a doze. His eyes opened to see the woman in the doorway, but they closed quickly as the light from the lamps made needles run through his head.

How long had he been in the cellar? He had no idea. Being in darkness minutes tended to feel like hours, leaving only his heartbeat to count the time.

"We have to go!" Jennifer's slim hands held him hard around his upper arm and dragged him up from the floor. The movement made his head spin from getting up to quickly.

"Why?" he asked, finding his throat sore and dry.

Dragging him with her, Jennifer explained. "There's no way Megamind doesn't know what we are. We have to move to a new location, up into the mountains. Only for a couple of days, then we'll come back, stronger, and get rid of him. Julian and I have used the whole night moving our things."

Jonathan was dragged up the stairs, but his legs had lost most of their blood, making him stumble and fall. Once again he hit his already sore head against the stairs. With a whimper, he decided that this wasn't such a bad place to stay. A window sent its cold morning light in to him, telling him that he'd been down in the wine cellar the whole evening and night. Maybe Megamind would come to get him?

"Jonathan, don't just lie there! We have to hurry!"

_Fine, I'll__ get up_. But as he tried, he just fell again.

Jennifer groaned, but sat down next to him, taking his legs in her lap and began massaging them. He could barely feel it.

"Where's Julian?"

"He's keeping the police busy," Jennifer explained, still rubbing his legs.

"Police?"

She gave him a cold look, but it wasn't a glare. "Thanks to your stunt, we're now surrounded by them."

"I didn't-"

"Save yourself. We both know you let that girl go. Can you move your legs now?"

They were burning by the feeling of blood returning, but when Jonathan rose, he kept standing.

"Good, now let's go! And one thing, brother." Pointing a finger at him, she growled. "One more stunt like the one last night, and you'll be in big trouble."

"What would you-"

"_I _wouldn't do anything. But Julian would," she warned. "You're our brother, Jonathan, but you have to decide where your loyalty lie. You can't play on both teams."

* * *

"This is _ridiculous!" _Officer Malone cried out in frustration as another one of her men got his gun ripped out of his hand. The man shook his hand, but looked relieved. After all, he'd just been one of the few lucky guys who hadn't had his hand broken.

"We should call Megamind and ask him to come here!" the man said.

"It's nothing he can do right now anyway. He's doing a better job taking care of the victim!"

It was twilight when she'd received the call from the city's hero about exactly what had been happening in the Argent Mansion. Not that she was very surprised; they were new in the city, moving in from the country. And if it was one thing she'd learned during her years in the force, it was that you should keep an eye on new rich families. At least in Metro City. Villains could come from everywhere, but _rich _villains were found in mansions or fancy apartments. That, or they held their head low. Those were the scariest. The people who no one knew existed before it was too late.

Yet another officer's gun was suddenly ripped out of his hand, and the man cried out as two of his fingers broke.

"Goddamn! Thompson, did you get that one?"

Officer Thompson gave her a thumb up with his free hand. The other was working some buttons on a large camera, looking like the old film cameras they had back in 2010.

"The picture is somewhat blurry, but I got it!" he cheered, and Malone looked at the screen over his shoulder. There, a silver man was flying through the air, reaching for the gun of the officer who at the moment was getting his fingers bent back the right way.

"Then Megamind was right. The Argents are the silver villains. So close, yet so far."

"And we can't do anything?"

"We don't know enough about them. Megamind is going to ask the girl if she knows anything when she wakes up. Until then, we'll have to try our best to gather evidence."

It was then that two windows broke on the ground floor of the mansion, leaving pieces of glass on the grass beneath.

"Did you get it?"

Thompson held his tongue between his teeth as he stopped the running camera and zoomed in right as the windows shattered.

"Yes! We've got them both!" he said in triumph. The screen now showed what were two blurry figures, their body silver under the common clothing.

"That's all the evidence we need! Pack it all together, guys! There's nothing else we can do here now."

If only they could freshen up the pictures, maybe they could manage to get their features clear. Anyway, it would be good enough in a court. Officer Malone found her communicator and pressed the blue button. Better report back to the hero.

* * *

**I've been thinking about something ever since I first started this story. Now, when Metro Man used his super speed, he could move any object he wanted. From what I know, that SHOULD have caused the object to ignite, being moved that fast. And thinking about it, Metro Man's clothes should have ignited too, right? ****Well, so since it was OK in the movie, I consider it being OK in this story too. Jonathan's clothes do NOT ignite when he fly full speed. And I do believe they are extra strong, so that they don't get ripped to pieces either.**

**How about you? Do you agree with Jennifer and my beta (1992) that it's about time Jonathan picked a team?**

**And how do you feel about Jennifer after this chapter?**


	15. Chapter 13

"For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else."~Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**Silver and Black – Chapter 13**

Lila's ears rang like she'd been to a rock concert. The sound pulled her out of that comfortable darkness she'd been in, reminding her of her body. Of the pain that had cursed it during the evening.

Of the cramps and spasms.

And of the freezing.

Which she was doing again, now? There was coldness mixed with stiff limbs and sore muscles. Her eyelids were heavy, but with some force she managed to force them open. Realizing that this... was _not _her room!

Surprised she sat up, but regretted it the moment later. Oh, her body felt like it had been stepped on!

She was in a naked room with walls of concrete. The bed was certainly not hers, and the bed sheets were so strange. Heavy and black, the fabric felt smooth and didn't allow her body to breath. With suddenly big eyes, she realized that she didn't have any clothes on, but lay bare under the heavy sheets.

"Good morning."

Lila jumped; the voice made her form herself to a ball where only her head was outside the strange sheets. Maybe it was them? Maybe they wanted to hurt her again! Maybe...

"Lila, it's OK! It's only me!"

Peering out, she saw the familiar blue face of Sophia's Dad. "Megamind."

He showed his palms, letting her know he had no intention of hurting her. "I'm just checking in on you. How are you feeling?"

Lila loosened up and tugged the heavy sheets under her arms so she was only showing from her shoulders up.

"Cold. And sore."

"Yes. Um... That's not so strange. Do you mind if I sit?"

Shaking her head, she allowed him to do so. By the way his brows entangled when he began speaking, she knew he'd gone into science mode. Lila had seen it happen many times with Sophia. That was not easy to get someone out of.

"Your body temperature has raised a few degrees, making you feverishly warm. Since your body is so warm now, the air around you feels colder, making you freeze. I think..." he said, glancing over at her so see her reaction, "you were infused by something that renewed your DNA. I allowed myself to take a sample, and indeed your genes have changed."

Lila blinked. "In what way?"

"Um... For instance... You are capable of igniting."

Her eyes grew wide and she started to laugh nervously. "OK?"

"So all of your clothes caught fire, and we had to use fire blankets for bed sheets."

Still chuckling, Lila managed to get out a "Clever thought!"

"Your hair pins melted and your hair band burned up."

There, she stopped. "M... My hair..." Raising two slightly shaking hands, she reached for her head. And found that her hair had indeed been freed from the neatly made pony tail, forming into what was unmistakably an afro. She groaned. That hair style was preferred tamed and forced into a hair band, out of sight for anyone else to see.

"And then there are your eyes." Handing her a little pocket mirror, he decided that it would be best for her to find out by herself.

There was no more laughing now, only serious business. Taking the mirror, she embraced herself for the worst. The hazel brown had disappeared from her eyes. The colour she'd been so proud of. Instead, every line had changed and gone from the colour of dead leafs to orange and yellow, shining against her from the mirror. Lila could see the unfamiliar eyes shining as salty tears filled them, before running down her cheek.

Looking up, she met his clear green eyes. "Is there nothing you can do?"

The green eyes filled with sadness as he looked away. "I'm sorry, Lila, but I can't. I've been playing with DNA before, but this time I'm sad to say there's nothing I can do. The change was final, unless it wears off by itself. I'm hoping that Jonathan might know more about it."

Jonathan. Oh, all she'd wanted to do was to visit her friend to see if he was all right! But when those arms locked around her and pinned her to the floor, she'd realized there and then, she was the one who'd needed to be checked on.

"Where is he?"

"Gone. With his siblings. But..." Megamind glanced up at the girl, searching for her reaction, "-he was the one who saved you."

"Oh," she breathed, uncertain of how she felt about that. After all, it had been his family who'd done this to her. Yet, there was no hatred against Jonathan in her.

"Lila, since we have had some troubles about you igniting, I think it would be wise to keep you here in my lair. At least for a couple of days. I don't want to send you home if you should happen to set your house on fire."

Tilting her head, she thought about that for a moment. It didn't sound like a very good idea to go home now. And here at least she had someone with a scientific point of view to look after her.

"My parents are supposed to come home tonight, but I know they'd like to stay at my aunt's a bit longer. I'd might be able to convince them to stay there a few more days."

"You don't want to tell them straight away?"

Shaking her head, Lila decided, "No. They don't take bad news very well. Like when Sophia blew up my bike when I was 13..."

Megamind frowned. "How did she manage _that?"_

"You don't want to know."

"OK then!" he said, knowing when to stop asking. "I'll have Sophia come up with something for you to eat. Minion managed to sew together something for you that won't catch fire. And later we can take a look at your-" The curly afro suddenly turned into a halo of flames on Lila's head, and she tried to put it down by desperately clapping her hands against it. "-condition. Um... try to... concentrate."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lila tried all she could to stop her hair from burning, but all it did was to give her a head ace. Megamind sighed.

"This will be interesting."

* * *

**OK, did that quote on top become scarily huge? Goddamn computer won't cooperate...**

**So... Did you know that Lila's last name Brenton means 'Fire Town'. Ah, how I love to find names with meanings. In other words, this was planned from the very beginning.**

**As usual; all thanks to good English grammar goes to 1992! Give her a hand, folks!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Every cloud has its silver lining but it is sometimes a little difficult to get it to the mint.~ Don Marquis**

* * *

**Silver and Black**** – Chapter 14**

Jonathan buried his face between his knees, letting the music fill his ears. It had been two days, yet he'd barely moved from the couch. What would the point be in that, anyway? He hadn't even gone outside of their hidden away house in the mountains. Only sitting in silence, waiting for the next move.

A rising sun sent a yellow – yet cold – light through the windows, turning Julian into a silhouette where he was standing and staring in the direction of the city, where he'd been standing all night. Once in a while Jonathan would look up to see if he'd moved.

He hadn't, except to drink from that glass of golden liquid.

Until now.

"I've decided," the oldest suddenly began, his back still turned against his younger siblings. Jennifer's face was as emotionless as always when she closed her science magazine.

"On what, brother?"

"On our next move from here. Are we capable of making an army of fire mutants within the next few days?"

Raising his head, Jonathan's eyes shifted from one to the other. A lump was forming in his throat. Maybe it was some sort of cry that threatened to escape? Hadn't he just tried to save someone from that faith his older sister and brother were now discussing?

"No. The DNA transformation wouldn't change their mind. It would acquire months of psychological stimulation. We can't make an army based on people who despise us; we'll have to make them our underlings."

Julian nodded. "That's what I thought."

A short moment of silence followed as Julian thought some more and the other two waited patiently for him to finish. In the end, Julian raised his glass and took a sip before continuing.

"We should get Megamind out of the way first."

"What?" Jennifer surprisingly lifted an eyebrow. For her actually to show her emotions was so rare, Jonathan had the urge to run for the camera to take a picture of it. "I thought we were supposed to take him down with the help of an army."

"As you just said; it will take months. We'll soon be found up here; at some point the police will find out I bought this place with a fake ID. Where would we build an army? We weren't even supposed to be in this situation until a few more years; we should still be experimenting, using only a few humans in a lab in a basement. But since Megamind now knows about us, we're in the spotlight."

The woman rose from her chair, her face again a still mask. "So... What's our next move?"

Another sip was taken of the glass before Julian finished. "We're going to send Megamind a message, telling him to meet us. Then we'll kill him. And when he's gone, we'll take over the city, use it as our base, and build our army of mutants there using the citizens."

"You're the boss, brother."

"Yes, I am."

Jennifer turned to head for the door, but stopped to look at Jonathan. "You go find the suits. I'll go and set up the camera for the message."

With a nod, Jonathan got up from the couch and went to follow his sister out of the room. Before walking through the door, he turned to look at the dark silhouette of Julian.

"When was the last time we went to a car race?" Julian's sudden question made the boy jump; he didn't think that the oldest had noticed him stand there when he was still looking out the window.

"Um... Two years. We went to Texas."

"Yeah, that's right. That was a fun trip. Maybe we'll take a new one after we've finished."

'_And when will that be?'_

"Sounds... swell..."

And with that, Jonathan walked out of the room, leaving his brother behind to his own plans of the future.

* * *

"Relax. Take a deep breath."

Megamind watched while Lila did as her friend said and the tension disappeared from her body.

"Then breathe it away."

With an exhale, the teenager's back bent into a relaxed curve. And as the breath escaped her, the flames that had been her hair disappeared and were replaced with curls of yellowish orange.

He couldn't help but smile with pride over his daughter. It had been her idea. When Lila had began to stress over not being able to stop igniting, Sophia had gotten the idea of instead of concentrating until Lila was worn out, they'd try to relax instead. This meditation was a technique she herself had used whenever she got major headaches after too much stress. And with a head like that, headaches weren't the least bit comfortable.

"Great, Lila," Sophia grinned, not even bothering open her eyes; she knew her friend had managed it. "OK, now we try to enlighten it again. A new deep breath. Feel the wave as you fill up. Then let it out."

And once again her hair was a halo of flames.

"Let's try something more difficult; the whole body. Are you ready, Lila?"

Minion had managed to sew together a pair of pants, a shirt and a hair band of the fabric from the fire blankets. As long as she didn't get too warm and melted it, she'd be fine. Though it would've been better if the clothing had a better fit. But at least it would prevent Lila from setting her clothes on fire during practice.

"I'm ready," Lila whispered, concentrated about her work.

"Good. Breathe in again, try to make that wave more powerful."

When they'd tried to make Lila explain the feeling of igniting, she'd said it was like a wave spreading through her body; from the back of her head all the way to her toes. Megamind had been like an interested scientist through the past couple of days, taking notes about everything Lila explained and how she progressed. Currently Lila had her own little section in the idea area with papers on her, filled with notes.

"And let it go."

Megamind grinned as Lila's uncovered hands and head ignited and got a layer of flames. And it grew when Sophia lead Lila out of it again.

"Breathe in. Centre your power. And breathe it out." With the exhale the flames disappeared and left her normal.

Both girls opened their eyes again and beamed at each other.

"I did it!" Lila whined. "Sophia, you're a genius!"

"She should be! She's my daughter."

"Dad." Sophia rolled her eyes at the proud father. "You just managed to make that a compliment to yourself."

"I'm a hero, I _deserve _a compliment once in a while."

A pair of arms suddenly slid around his shoulders from behind as Roxanne snuck up behind him. "Only you can twist a compliment into being one for you," the woman spoke into his ear.

Taking in the scent of his wife's perfume, the blue hero turned his face so that he could see her. "I've got some compliments to give you, too."

As their lips met, the two teenagers groaned. "Mum! Dad! Would you two get a room?"

The grownups smirked against each other before Megamind broke away to lift an eyebrow to his daughter. "What? You should be thrilled that your mum and I are still this much in love! A lot of parents are divorced, you know."

It was then a beep from the watch on his wrist caught his attention.

"What is it? Have they found the Argents?" Roxanne asked and released her man.

"No, someone is contacting me. _Minion!"_

"On it, boss!" Entering the room, Minion walked straight up to the monitor area. It was years ago they'd decided they might as well have a line open for villains to contact them if they wanted to. Of course, the presentation then got rather boring; it was a lot more interesting whenever someone hacked into the news or used a projector to show their face on the sky. But sometimes being contacted like this would be better; it was a great way to avoid unnecessary panic in the city.

Megamind quickly got into his leather chair and wheeled himself over to a screen with a blinking dial. But as Minion reached out to press a button to turn on the screen, his master stopped him. "Wait! We can't seem too eager!"

"You want to play hard to get?" Sophia asked.

Licking his fingers and fixing his eyebrows and goatee, Megamind smirked. "Sophia, _they _are calling _us. _We can't just run to the phone like some love struck teenager! They have to realize we have other things in our life than just talking to villains."

"In other words," Roxanne whispered to the girls, "he _is _playing hard to get."

Megamind was the only one who didn't chuckle, but instead nodded to Minion. "OK, you can turn it on now."

The screen flickered to life, revealing the face of Julian; his silver eyes looking straight into Megamind's green. Webcams had been outdated over a decade ago, being replaced with screens with thousands of tiny cameras – making it possible for the two parts to look directly at each other like through a window.

It had been Megamind's own invention, of course.

"Good morning, Megamind."

"And what time of day is this to call on, Mister Argent? Usually conversations like these are done during twilight; it's more thrilling. Now it's-" Glancing down at his watch, he pretended to check the time. "Nine in the morning. You could at least have waited until noon, like in the old westerns."

"I am sorry if I've messed up with your schedule," Julian said, still politely, as he leaned away from his screen and got comfortable in his chair. Doing this he opened for the view on the sides, allowing the people in the Lair to see the two other siblings standing on either side of the sitting older brother, their arms behind their back like body guards. All Argents were now wearing black suits with silver linings. Jennifer looked straight at them, cold and without showing her emotions, while Jonathan was concentrated on staring at the roof.

A little pinch of betrayal made Sophia take a step closer.

"Jonathan?"

The boy couldn't help that his eyes darted down to her on instinct, flickering between Sophia and Lila for a moment, before falling down to his feet in shame; his coloured red bangs hiding them.

Megamind leaned back in his leather chair with his arms crossed. "No worries, I didn't have anything important planned anyway. Shall we get to business?"

"Yes, why not." Clearing his throat, Julian straightened a bit up. "We have decided that it would be easier to continue with our plans if only we could get you out of the way first. I'm sure you'll show up, as the good hero you are. Megamind, you have one hour to warn the citizens of Metro City to stay indoors, or escape if they want to."

"One hour?" The black brows knotted in a frown. "An escape on such a short time will lead to a traffic jam!"

"The citizens should be used to this by now. I'm sure they have escape plans or bomb cellars or something. Those are my terms. And for your information…" Julian leaned closer to the screen. "We're not afraid to take out obstacles. Living or not. You've already seen that in the bank."

A chill ran down Megamind's blue back at the thought of the security guard, but he didn't break eye contact. "As long as I get the pleasure of hailing you to jail."

Julian smiled, looking as polite as always. "I look forward to see you try. We'll meet you downtown in one hour. Feel free to bring your fishy sidekick; I know Jennifer is longing to check out his biology. She's got a shiny new set of scalpels in her lab. And a table with straps, if you'd be interested in joining. After all, isn't that were aliens belong? As experiments in labs?"

They could barely see the corners of the woman's lips tilt upwards. Maybe it was the closest she ever got to laughing?

In the Lair everyone frowned. No one had cared much for the joke.

"I'll meet you there, Argent. But I warn you; we've arrested criminals far worse than you."

Julian didn't seem the least bit frightened, but let the corners of his lips drag out to a smirk. "Megamind, you couldn't be more wrong."

And with that, the screen turned black.

* * *

**Ready for some fighting?**

**Sry that it has been a while; I opened for the 'Falling Through' door in my mind, and worked out some more chapters to that one first. And then there's exams and the blog I've been hired to write for (check out journal at DevArt). Not to mention that I've had a cold ever since I uploaded the chapter in Falling Through where we all got sick (I'm gonna think twice before writing an action chapter over there- I might get hurt!) **

**But I'm back, baby, with more to come!**

**So... how much do you bet that Sophia and Lila are gonna do as Megamind tells them to do?  
**


	17. Chapter 15

"The best way to behave is to misbehave."~ Mae West

* * *

"Jonathan?" Lila turned to Sophia and they frowned. Their friend was one of the villains? Did that mean…

Had... had he just _used_ them?

Megamind switched off the screen that had just gone blank. "Minion, we have to call the mayor. He'll take it from there! The city's emergency plan will at least get the citizens out of the downtown area. The girls can hide in the basement until it's safe."

"_What?"_ The two youngest whined. "We're not allowed to come with you? But Jonathan's there!" begged Sophia, her eyes big in worry.

Her father got out of his chair and shook his head. "You're staying here, no matter what. Sophia, do as I say."

Roxanne laid a hand on her man's shoulder and whispered, "I'm coming with you."

"No!" he growled. "You'll stay here and make sure our daughter doesn't come running after me and Minion as soon as we leave!"

"You know I won't be in the way, I've done this before!"

"And you've been hurt before too. Roxanne, please." Holding her hands between both of his own, Megamind made sure he didn't break eye contact; she had to understand that she had to stay. "I don't know enough about how these villains work, or about their abilities. Stay in the Lair, and if things go wrong you take the girls and get out of town."

Roxanne bit her lip, but she neither agreed nor disagreed. Someone had to make sure the girls didn't do something stupid, but she still hated being on the sideline.

"Sir, I've got the mayor on the screen for you!" Minion announced, before Megamind got the chance to get a promise out of Roxanne. The fish pointed a thumb towards a screen showing the now grey haired and light eyed mayor, ready to take action.

With a stern look at his wife, Megamind let go of her hands to sit down in the chair again. "Same routine as always, Mr. Mayor. But we've only have an hour!"

The elderly man on the other side of the screen found a handkerchief and dried his forehead. "OK, I'll inform the citizens and the police. Do you need any help? I know Officer Malone has the urge to get back at them for breaking several of her co-worker's hands."

"No! We all know what happened with the security man in the bank. I don't want to cause a bloodbath in the streets. Get as many citizens as possible out and force the rest to take security in the bomb cellars."

Nodding, the mayor agreed, before ending the conversation. "I'll get straight to work. Good luck, Megamind."

The screen once again went black, and the hero leaned back in his chair, rubbing his nose. "We'll have to take the hoverbike, Minion. There's going to be a terrible traffic jam. As always. Have the Brainbots ready."

The fish nodded and hurried away to ready the Brainbots, leaving his master to his thoughts.

What would come in handy? Would a battle suit work? No; they'd managed to fly straight into a vault. He would have to use the first minutes of the battle to experiment and see what could work. Maybe they were magnetic? He was sure he had a giant-

"Dad, we want to come!"

Looking up from his thoughts, it was as if he looked into a mirror and his own, green eyes, filled with worry and frustration. Behind Sophia, Lila was nodding, both decided.

Instead of discussing again, Megamind looked to Roxanne with a plea all over his face. She understood, and took over.

"Girls, you have to stay here. I know you're worried about Jonathan, but it'll be fine."

"Fine?" Lila whined. "Either he'll be OK and the bad guys will win, or the bad guys will lose, as always, and he'll go to jail!" To underline the gravity, her hair suddenly was back into flames, burning with a fierce glow. "Ah, dammit!" she cursed and closed her eyes and tried to calm down again.

While Lila tried to get back to normal, Sophia looked from her stern mother to her father in deep thoughts. "There is no way Jonathan will be fine_. _But if we could come, maybe we could make him change his mind or something! Maybe we could get him over on our side?"

With a sigh, Roxanne took her daughter's slim face in her hands so that she could stare at her. "We won't have you take that chance. Stay. You could get seriously hurt-"

"Legs broken three times, arms broken four times, ten ribs, a burst spleen, four teeth of porcelain, more than five nasty cuts and two deep ones, two times of blood transfer and two sprained feet."

Blinking, Roxanne lost track of what her daughter was saying. "What?"

"It's all her injuries," Megamind mumbled from his deep thoughts. "May I remind you that one of those teeth and one of the deep cuts was your _own_ fault for making the art room at your school blow up?"

"It wasn't on purpose," the girl mumbled, thinking back. "I was just trying to make some paint with glitter in it."

"And accidentally created a bomb. You have a terrible habit of getting into trouble, Sophia. If this discussion is over-" Rising from his chair again and heading after where Minion had gone, Megamind called the end of the discussion. "I've got some villains to take care of."

Sophia stared after her father, even when he had disappeared behind the walls of inventions.

"Jonathan isn't a villain," she whispered, and felt the arms of her mother around her.

"People can change," Roxanne promised. "Maybe Jonathan will come to his senses?"

A sigh behind them made Sophia turn to see Lila, her hair finally back to normal.

"I hope so," the girl mumbled, her arms around herself.

Opening their arms, Roxanne and Sophia invited Lila into their hug.

* * *

"The usual traffic jam. You'd think they'd learnt by now."

Megamind rolled his eyes as he watched the highway out of Metro City being specked with cars and people. At least the downtown area was emptied. And for the rest of the city; well, the bomb cellars had been designed by himself to withstand both natural and unnatural accidents.

"Shall we land, Sir? It's only half an hour left." From inside his sphere, Minion turned to watch his master who was sitting behind him on the new hoverbike. "We can use it to double check if all the citizens downtown are out."

"Good idea, Minion. I'll call up some of the Brainbots to help," Megamind decided. Tapping his watch, he wondered if he should call Roxanne first, just to check if she was still in the Lair. No, it would probably only make it worse. It was very tempting to order the Brainbots to keep the three girls in the Lair no matter what, but knowing Roxanne it would only make her mad at him.

With a worried sigh, he lifted the watch to his mouth. "Brainbots, we need a group downtown to check for remaining citizens." As the order was given, he tapped the glass protecting Minion. "We'll land now, Minion."

"Right away, Sir."

Well, at least Megamind knew _one _person who'd do as he was told. "You fantastic fish," he whispered, not loud enough for said fish to hear it.

* * *

Roxanne paced through and fro in the Lair, her brows in a frown. She _hated _not having anything constructive to do! It wasn't in her nature just to sit by and let things happen!

She briefly glanced at the two girls, sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall. They were half hidden behind the boards in the idea area, worried looks on their faces as they whispered to each other.

Sophia played with the fabric of her Metallica T-shirt. "I really thought he cared."

"Me too," Lila sniffed.

Looking at her friend, Sophia knew what was going on under the curly hair. "Hey," she said and laid an arm around her friend. "We don't know anything for sure, right? Maybe we just need to hear his side of this."

Closing her eyes, Lila allowed Sophia to comfort her; or at least try. "And I actually _liked _him."

"I know, Lila. I thought he _liked you_ liked you too."

Then they went into silence, wondering what had been a lie and what had been the truth.

Roxanne looked at her watch. Thirteen minutes left.

Thirteen.

It wasn't like she had actually _promised _him that she would stay.

Twelve.

Digging into her pocket, she found the set of keys; one with a black handle and an electric blue lightning bolt.

Twelve minutes and forty seconds.

The streets between the industrial area and downtown would probably have been cleared out by now.

Twelve minutes and thirty seconds.

She had decided.

Twelve minutes and fifteen seconds.

No one was going to harm _her _man!

"Girls! You're staying here!" she called and headed for the invisible car.

The two teens got to their feet. "Mum?"

"I'm going, but I warn you, Sophia," Roxanne growled and pointed at her daughter with the key. "If you as much as put a toe outside the Lair, you are grounded for _life!"_

The daughter gawked, then shut her mouth and glared at her mother. "If you are allowed to leave, so am I!"

"No, you're not." Looking around, Roxanne discovered that there were no Brainbots left in the Lair to look after the left behind teens. Dammit. Then she would just have to leave the girls and hope for the best. Or? "And I'm locking the doors!"

"_Mum!"_

But Roxanne had already gotten into the car, turning the engine on. "Remember; grounded for life!" she warned one last time, before closing the door and driving straight through the wall.

The two fifteen year old girls stood still for a moment, staring at the wall where Roxanne had driven out. A couple of seconds later, they could hear the sound of a door locking somewhere.

"What do we do now?" Lila wondered in defeat.

But Sophia smirked. "She forgot one entrance!"

"Oh?"

With the smirk still plastered on her mouth, Sophia dug into her pockets, finding two metallic blue cubes.

"She forgot we can get out through the fake observatory."

* * *

**I'm sorry; those of you who bet Sophia would go no matter what her parents said ain't getting anything for it. No one bet against ;)**

And I know there aren't a LOT of people reading this, but I still thought I'd give you this anyway: /watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE&feature=mh_lolz&list=PL1B01B7BE1EC8CBE2 It's my Youtube playlist over songs I listen to when writing Silver and Black. Just copy and past it between .com at Youtube.

But now I gotta study. I suddenly remembered I have a Geo test tomorrow :S Wish me luck!  
Or wish Megamind luck. He might need it more...


	18. Chapter 16

"The hardest battle you're ever going to fight is the battle to be just you."~ Leo F. Buscaglia

* * *

**Silver and Black-****Chapter 16**

All the citizens had either been evacuated or were hiding in the bomb cellars, leaving the streets empty.

Well, _almost _empty.

The black cape with the spiked collar was slightly dancing in the wind while the man wearing it searched the streets with his scarily green eyes.

How many times had he been down here to fight a villain? These buildings had been smashed to pieces hundreds of times, only to be rebuilt in a more modern style. But the fountain had been allowed to stand. It had been crushed three times, but always rebuilt to look exactly the same as it had before. To Megamind's joy. After all; this was where Roxanne had first hugged him. As _him, _that was. Not hidden under a hologram of some other person.

He wondered... If it wasn't for a chubby guy with an afro, would he even _be_ here? He wouldn't have won Roxanne. Or maybe he would have done? But still, thinking back on it, this was the place where his life had changed.

A glance down at his watch made him frown. "It's three minutes past."

"Maybe they're not coming?" Minion mused, lightening a tiny spark in his master. But it remained just that; tiny.

Before being put fully down.

"Waiting for us, Megamind?"

The sudden arrival startled the two, and they quickly turned to face the three villains.

They were all silver now; the hair, the pupil-less eyes, even the suits seemed to absorb the change, turning it from black to metal. They were all floating well 10 feet above the ground; Julian in the front with his siblings as guards behind him.

"We expected you two minutes and 54 seconds ago," Megamind said, studying his gloves where his nails would be.

"Always keep them waiting," Julian explained, searching the area. "No family members? I half expected at least to see your wife."

The mention of Roxanne made the green eyes narrow and the next thing he said came as a snarl. "Can we get on with this? The sooner I have you locked up in jail, the sooner I can go home!"

"Of course!" Slowly levitating closer to the hero, Julian bent forward so that he could stare down at the one on the ground. "The sooner you're _dead, _the sooner _we _can continue with our plans. And I promise you; that's how things are going to go today. With you as a blue and black bloody body on the pavement. Or strapped down in my sister's lab; one or the other. We haven't quite decided yet."

"You stay the _hell _away from my husband!"

A door suddenly opened in mid air, close to the parked hoverbike. Out of it came Roxanne, glaring at the silver man. She quickly walked up to Megamind, standing next to him with her back straight.

"Roxanne!" Megamind did a face palm; there was no other way to express just how bad he thought this turn of events was. Why was it that people never listened to him? "Minion, take Roxanne and drive her back to the Lair!"

"Sir!"

"Now, Minion!"

"No, no, no." The grin on Julian's face was priceless. "We don't mind a bit. Feel free to stay, ma'am."

Megamind was just about to growl something about that hidden threat, when someone beat him to it.

"You can just _try _to harm my mother!"

And to the scene came Sophia and Lila, landing their flying boards and jumping off them in order to walk up to the others and glare up at the villain.

Getting seriously frustrated, Megamind waved his arms above his head. "How many times do I have to say it? Fighting crime is _not _a family activity!"

"We still don't mind, Megamind," was Julian's assurance, earning a glare from Megamind again.

"Would you mind to postpone this an hour or so? I have to _force _my family home and tie them up." That last thing was added with a growl towards both wife and daughter.

"I'm sorry, but no can do. You see-" The villain crossed his arms and smirked. "First; no one likes a loose thread. Included myself. Second; I think it would be good for my brother to see _all _of you go down!"

This made the youngest of the silver humans float a bit back; his eyes wider. Until now he'd tried hard to keep in place and stick to his role in the background, though seeing Sophia and Lila arrive had been like getting a baseball bat smashed into the back of his head. Yet, he stayed in position; watching everything from his place as a sideline villain.

"And third; my sister would _really _like to have you freaks tied up and dissected."

A chill went down all five's back by the thought of scalpels and needles. Especially for Megamind it was that a touchy subject; something he'd secretly feared ever since he was a child. To be locked up in a sterile white room and have samples taken from him.

"And fourth; we would _all _like to bring our young experiment home for further studies." Slightly turning towards the little brother, Julian whispered. "_Right, _bro?"

But Jonathan didn't look at his brother. Instead he took the chance now that everyone's eyes were on him, to float forward, staring straight into the now amber eyes. "Lila, I'm _so _sorry! I never meant for you to get dragged into this!"

Opening her mouth to say something, Lila was interrupted by Julian.

"I'm sorry for this, Megamind." He laid a hand on Jonathan's chest, pushing the boy behind him. "We've had a few family issuesthe past couple of days. I promise you that we've taken care of it and Jonathan is back on track! Isn't that so, Jonah?"

The silver eyes fell to his feet as the memory of sitting in the darkness of the wine cellar flashed through his mind. But he couldn't utter a word.

With his brows locked together, Megamind watched the short conversation between the two, reading between the lines. This wasn't right. Something was _very _wrong in this family.

"We all have issues some times, but _I_'d prefer not to have _my _family hurt." Turning his back to the trio, he instead glared at Roxanne and Sophia. "You two are taking the hover bike and Lila and getting back to the Lair this instant! And I _will _have Minion force you if I have to!"

"Please, Roxanne," Minion begged. "Don't have me leave Sir here! Do as he says."

There were times Roxanne almost cursed Minion for being so gentle. By asking nicely, he could so easily make her agree to so much or to see things from a new angle. She knew Megamind was right; if she didn't take the girls with her and go voluntarily, Minion would make sure they got home. And then Megamind would be left alone on the battle field.

But she didn't get a chance to reach a decision before it was taken for her.

"As I said," growled Julian, "I won't allow _any_ loose threads after this." With a snap of his fingers, he gave Jennifer her cue and she flew down and picked up Sophia.

"Hey!" the girl whined and tried to wriggle loose from the metallic arms; but Jennifer only held harder around her and carried her 50 feet or so up in the air.

The oh so charming smile was back on Julian's face. "No one is leaving this place without my permission."

"Dad!"

Megamind watched his daughter in horror, knowing that a fall from that height down on the pavement would _not_ end well. The nails of his wife were digging into his upper arm, dragging him out of a frozen condition he hadn't noticed he was in.

"Let her down, Argent. My daughter has absolutely nothing to do with this."

But the smile on Julian's face didn't wither. "As you please, Megamind."

Without even blinking, Jennifer opened her arms, letting Sophia slide out of them, too scared to even make a sound.

The people on the ground rushed to reach her, Minion with his arms out and ready to catch her. But they were just too far from the girl to reach her in time, even if the extension of the robotic hands had been strong enough to do more than slowing down the fall. It was just too late!

Or...

"_No!"_

At the sight of his sister dropping his friend, Jonathan had taken action and managed to catch the falling Sophia at no more than 15 feet. The catch knocked the breath out of him, but he didn't lose her. Instead he nervously glanced into her now wide eyed green eyes.

"I really _am _sorry!" he whispered.

"Jonathan?"

Carefully he placed her in Minion's arms, and she was soon covered by her scared parents who wanted to do a full check to see if she was hurt.

Now that he was only floating just above the ground, he turned to Lila, the apology painted all over his face.

"Please don't hate me."

With a smile, she assured him. "No one hates you, Jonathan."

If it weren't for the fact that he was already fully transformed, he was sure he would have been blushing bright silver again; but the warm feeling spreading through him was quickly put an end to.

"What the _hell, _Jonah?" The smile had been ripped off Julian's face, leaving only a furious and confused grimace.

Hands up and slowly rising again to get closer to his brother, Jonathan said; "We can't do this, Julian."

"What exactly is it we can't do?"

"We can't kill anyone! We can't slaughter people for our own gain!"

But Julian didn't care. "Where the hell is this crap coming from?"

A part of his silver heart got a sudden ache of hurt. His older brother did have the flaw of hearing and seeing only what he wanted to hear and see. If he'd paid more attention, this wouldn't have been such a surprising turn of events.

"It's been there all along. Julian, what we're doing is _wrong!"_

"What are you doing, Jonah?"

A short moment of silent filled the air. Jonathan's eyes moved to the sister's. She hadn't done anything but watch during the scene, but he knew her well enough to know that there actually were emotions under the mask she always carried.

His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, but it was only really meant for her, when he spoke. "I'm picking a team."

There was a twitch in her lower lip, but that was all he got. Yet it was such a strong expression for her that she might as well have screamed at him.

Julian took care of that. _"What?"_

"I'm picking a team. I'll rather do what is right!"

"You're choosing a group of _freaks _over your own blood?"

"They're not freaks!" Jonathan cried. "We are! We're the freaks here! We're the monsters! _I'm_ a monster!"

All the said 'freaks' on the ground stared at the scene that took place in front of them. Megamind leaned towards Roxanne, whispering from the corner of his mouth. "Roxanne, I think our family is less complicated than this one." She only nodded in agreement.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Julian closed his eyes so that we wouldn't have to look at his brother. "Our father gave us these powers so that we could have a better life. He loved us and wanted us to be superior over the rest of the world."

"Yeah, sure! He loved me just enough to have me pinned to the floor as he forced a needle into me! He loved us just enough to take an overdose and leave us to ourselves!"

"He was a great man!"

"He was completely _crazy!"_

Julian opened his eyes, frozen by the rejection his younger brother had just given their father. "Jonah?"

Jonathan felt like he'd just screamed enough for the rest of his life. His shoulders slumped down and he sadly looked his brother straight into his eyes. "Dad couldn't save Mum from dying. And that killed him months before the overdose did. Julian, our father was completely crazy. He thought what he was doing was right, but he didn't want to stay behind to make sure it was. Mum's dead and so is Dad. There's nothing reasonable in continuing his work. You have to realize that."

"No."

"Julian, we can just run away. We could go to Europe; maybe we still have some family somewhere in France."

"No."

"Julian?"

"_No!"_

With a snarl and a glowing glare, Julian pointed at his younger brother. "You're either with us or against us! You're either in this family or not!"

"I..." Of course he should have known Julian would turn his back at him if he chose to do what was right. Jonathan had decided on a team, but saying it out loud felt so hard when he knew it would be only hurt following it. "I... I pick them. I won't be in on this anymore."

Julian then straightened his back and stared at his brother as he gave the verdict. "Then you're no longer our brother."

If it weren't for the fact that he was fully silver, Jonathan's eyes would have been a tad shiny now. But he still felt the rejection hit him like a rock.

"Brother..."

"I said _no!"_

If the rejection had hit him like a rock, then the stroke from the back of Julian's hands hitting his face was like a mountain. The shock of being hit sent Jonathan out of his metal condition and back into human, causing him to fall ten feet down to the asphalt.

"_Jonathan!" _Sophia and Lila whined and ran over to the boy lying on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Lila asked with a hand on his back to help him sit up.

"Fine," he lied, stunned that someone actually cared about that. Secretly he held to his side, over his ribs.

Up above, Julian called to his sister. "Let's get this over with!"

She nodded and they flew away, disappearing in the distance.

"Was that it?" Megamind was seriously confused. "A family fight and then fly away? That's it?"

"No," Jonathan quickly said, getting to his feet. "They're flying away to gain speed! We have to hide somewhere!"

Roxanne searched the street for somewhere to take cover. "What do you suggest?"

"Anywhere where they can't see us. They'll be back in a few seconds!"

"Everyone get into the car!" Megamind decided and began searching the air close to the parked hoverbike looking for the handle. The others followed his example, and finally it was Lila who bumped into the hard, invisible car. "Here!" she called, opened the door and climbed into the backseat.

When the doors were shut, Jonathan turned in the overcrowded backseat to look out the back window. "Drive!"

"What? Why?" was the fish's reply.

In the next moment it was answered as a building four blocks down fell to the ground, crushing at least two other buildings in the fall.

"Driving it is!"

Jonathan kept on the lookout as Minion drove full speed through the city. With no cars to avoid, it was a rather simple task. At least for the first twenty seconds.

A loud crash was followed by another building falling. Because of the height, it was a rather slow fall, but Minion still had to steer the car in a 90 degree turn as the way was blocked. In that speed it caused the three teens and the reporter in the back seat to be crushed against each other.

"What's the worst they're capable of?" Megamind asked from the safety of the front seat.

Freeing himself from tangled legs and arms, Jonathan said "What's the worst you can imagine?"

"A total destruction of the city."

"Then they are capable of it!"

Roxanne grabbed the front seats to lean forwards. "What about the citizens?"

"The cellars are designed to withstand more or less anything," Megamind assured. "Falling buildings included!"

In the adrenaline kick of the situation, Lila's hair was back on fire. She cried out and began hitting it, trying to stop it from burning.

"Sophia! Do your thing!" commanded Megamind, and his daughter took her friends hands in her own.

"OK, calm down. Breathe."

Jonathan looked over Sophia's shoulder to observe the girl's attempt to stop the fire. As Lila exhaled deeply and her hair once again was curly and in a sick colour of orangy blonde, he stared impressed at her.

"You've already got it under control?"

"Somewhat, yes," Lila replied. If it wasn't for the adrenalin of this whole situation, she would have blushed.

"Really?" He couldn't help but to grin. "It took me seven months before being able to stop myself from changing! I still have accidents!"

"Like now?" Sophia asked with a raised brow. The boy next to her was actually flickering between metal and human; probably caused by the adrenaline.

"Like now."

For a few seconds the three smiled at each other. There were no more secrets between them.

And then they all ended up in a pile of limbs again when a new building began falling right next to them, and Minion had to make a sharp u-turn to avoid the falling pieces.

But the manoeuvre caused Megamind to slide in his seat despised to his attempt to hold on. Accidentally he touched the button with 'Stealth Mode' and pushed the handle, turning the car visible.

For a second everyone in the car sat (or in the backseat; lay) frozen, before they panicked.

"_Turn it on! Turn it on!"_

Megamind sat up in order to do as told; but it was already too late. In the next minute the front of the car was completely crushed when a non-visible silver villain flew straight through it. The car lost contact with the ground, and spun through the air. Every single person inside the car screamed and Lila's whole body stood in flames. Thankfully a silver Jonathan surrounding her, so no one got burned.

The car was thrown against the road, slid over 200 yards, before making contact with a brick wall.

A moment of silence was followed while people tried to regain conscience.

Megamind was the first to get his mind around. He'd ended up in Minion's lap, and looked up at the fish inside the sphere.

"Minion, are you OK?"

Minion blinked and hissed. He'd been thrown into the glass, and his body wasn't made for such hard impact. Still there were only minor injuries. At least, so he thought until he tried to move his left fin.

"It's broken," he whimpered.

"At least it's not worse."

Megamind managed to get on his knees to look into the backseat.

"Full report!"

Sophia, who'd ended up on the floor, got into a sitting position. "I've hit my head," she whispered, holding said head in her hands. "And my neck is sore."

"We'll have a look at it later. Roxanne?"

No answer.

"Roxanne?"

The woman lay still against the door, her head resting against the window. Suddenly feeling the panic, Megamind crawled over the seat and into the back. His fingers instantly went to her pulse while feeling his own act up.

Silence.

Then a beat.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips. Thank god. "Roxanne. Wake up. Can you hear me?"

He laid his hands on her shoulders to shake her; the touch instantly brought her back with a whimper and then a cry. Scared over the fact that he 'd hurt her, he backed off.

"Roxanne, where does it hurt?"

"M... my arm."

As tenderly as he could, he checked her arm, making her whimper. During the years, they'd all gotten used to injuries, so there wasn't more complain than necessary "It's broken," Megamind declared. "The doctors are going to have a lot to do when this is over. Lila, how are you?"

Lila and Jonathan had moved to give Megamind space to check Roxanne's condition, and neither seemed seriously hurt.

"I'm OK. Only bruises, I think."

Nodding to himself, he once again decided that seat belts really should be placed in the car. Thankfully the G-force had prevented them from being thrown too much around and the 200 yards slide had slowed the car down enough for the impact with the wall to be minor.

"Good. Jonathan?"

The boy completely froze, staring shocked at him. "W... What?"

"Are you hurt?"

The question slowly sunk in. Someone had actually asked if he was hurt? That was twice in one day! For a kid who actually had hit his head against the interior of his brother's car without anyone caring, this was a very new experience.

"I... I'm fine," he lied, even though his side was hurting more than ever.

"We'll have to get out of the car and find somewhere to take cover!" Megamind decided.

Minion got out of the car with a bit of effort; the right side of it was bulked and the door sat hard. It had been badly ruined during the slide. The left side was still crushed against the wall. To open the door to the backseat, he actually had to fully rip it off! It was barely attached, anyway.

The passengers crawled out of the bulky car, Roxanne last and supported by Megamind.

Lila frowned and stood all still. "Do you two hear that sound?"

Everyone went silent and listened. There was a sound in the air; just like if you spun something attached to a tread very fast.

"It's Julian and Jennifer flying!" Jonathan said. "We have to get out of the open!"

He grabbed Lila's hand to drag her with him, but stopped when a new crash was followed by another swaying building.

"Run!" was Sophia's suggestion, one that was instantly followed. The group ran. Jonathan let go of Lila's hand, gave the ground a kick and got up in the air, before heading down again. With a startled cry Lila was picked up and flown down the street in such a speed that she could only compare it to a roller-coaster-ride. The stop was also very sudden, making her stomach protest a bit. She was gently placed between some bins in an alley, and opened her mouth to say something; but the boy was already gone. The next minute he was back again, this time with a startled Sophia.

The two girls stared at each other, not sure how to react to the rescue.

"This... This is _the_ weirdest three days I've _ever _had!" Lila stated. It was underlined by her hair catching fire again.

It only took a couple of seconds for the rest of the group to join them in the alley, breathing hard from running and Roxanne whimpering over her broken arm.

Megamind went straight to business, staring Jonathan straight in the eyes. "Do you have a weakness? As metal, are you magnetic or something?"

"No, not magnetic."

"What kind of metal are we talking about?"

"Something new, something unknown. Jennifer's done a lot of tests. But if it helps; we're not any stronger than we are in human form!"

Listening carefully, Megamind tapped a finger against his chin. "You're not?"

"No. But we are a _lot _harder! The only reason we can burst through vaults and houses is because of our speed. We can fly faster than a jet! And we won't get hurt because we're so hard. Only diamond can give us minor scratches. But we're not any stronger."

Nodding, the hero understood. "Super speed, not super strength! So, if we can trap them-"

"They won't have enough room to gain speed!" Sophia finished. The two geniuses grinned.

"Sir, in that case I think I have an idea!" Telling everyone his idea, Minion stretched his master's grin out wider.

"Minion, you fantastic fish, you!"

* * *

They had to make the villains stand still.

And there were only two people they'd have second thoughts about destroying them the second they saw them; Jonathan and Lila. Jonathan would not get seriously hurt anyway, and Lila was an important experiment on the loose.

They were slowly walking down the street, listening for changes in the constant sound the two flying villains made. Every now and then there was a crash somewhere in the city when another building fell down. He wondered how many of those were intended and how many were accidents. In such a speed it was sometimes difficult not to hit random objects. It took a great deal of concentration and well practiced reflexes to fly so fast.

Fast enough to crush a person into tiny pieces of flesh.

"I don't like this."

"It'll be fine," Lila assured him, but she too was so nervous she couldn't stop her hair from burning. With a sideways glance up at him, she thought out loud; "You do know they'll go to prison now, right?"

His eyes shifted and he blinked quickly several times, not once looking at her. "Yeah. I know." What would happen to him after this? Juvenile? Was it right of him to do this? Shouldn't blood be thicker than water? But Julian wouldn't listen. He'd rather go to jail than give up. What about Jennifer? What-

A hand entangled with his, and instantly his thoughts stopped. Looking down at her, he suddenly remembered why he was doing this.

Because what they were doing was wrong. Because killing and robbing for your own gain was a crime. Because changing the DNA of a whole city, not bothering how many died in pain during it, was inhumane.

And therefore he _had _to do this.

"We'll figure it out," she said, making him relax. Jonathan nodded and went back to his mission.

With closed eyes he stopped in the middle of the street, shutting down all other senses besides his hearing.

They were in the other end of the city to the right, behind them. Both going clockwise. A change in the sound; one of them had spotted the two in the street. He or she would come from the front at the end of the street in order to see exactly who they were.

Jonathan let go of Lila's hand and prepared himself before kicking off the ground and fly up into the air.

The sound of metal against metal rang through his ears before the sensation of flying through several walls of bricks and concrete. It was unpleasant, like falling through a thin layer of ice on a lake, but it didn't hurt. Then his body slid over the asphalt, making a firework of sparks.

_That _hurt, because he'd been startled by the impact with the ground and turned human again right before he and the other stopped. With a groan he went back into metal and the now torn up suit went from its natural black colour to silver.

The whole thing hadn't taken more than two seconds, and he looked up to see whom he had crashed with.

Julian snarled and they stared at each other for a split second, both knowing that Lila was still standing in the middle of the street on the other side of the building they'd flown through.

In the exact second they kicked off the ground, heading for the girl. Julian, with much more strength than the 15 year old boy, kicked harder, but Jonathan was thinner and built up the speed quicker. They flew through the hole they'd made straight through the brick building, Julian ready to grab the girl on the other side. The distance was way too short to gain full speed, but Lila was still mostly a blur of orange flames.

In the corner of his eye, Jonathan could see Julian stretch out his arms to reach for his runaway experiment, the move just enough to create air resistant that made his speed fall slightly.

And just enough for Jonathan to get in front of him making the two brothers crash again and fall to the ground, Julian turning from metal to flesh. He quickly changed back, calling out; _"Jen!"_

Even though she'd been in full speed and busy making buildings fall, Jennifer had probably passed once, and now stopped in the air above them.

"Take the girl," Julian ordered.

But just as Jennifer headed down to do just that, Lila was swept up from the ground by someone else.

From a metallic blue flying board, Sophia grinned back at the villains and Lila, safely standing in front of her, stuck her tongue out.

The two rounded a corner and giggled at each other.

"Well, that was easy!" Lila said.

Sophia looked over her shoulder; checking that no one was following them. "Teamwork _always _makes things easier!"

The two silver villains blinked in shock as the board with the two girls disappeared behind a corner. Then Julian cried out and hit a fist into the asphalt. _"Crap!"_

Glaring at the left behind younger brother, Julian pointed a finger at him. "You! Why do you always keep getting in the way?"

He took a few steps forward, rising his hand at Jonathan.

But before he reached him, Jennifer had landed in between them, her palms showing.

"Julian," she warned, making him stop.

The confusion was a thick layer over his face. "Jen?" Then he frowned. "Sis, move!"

"No."

For a moment they stared at each other, before something else caught their interest with a "Hey!"

Minion had stepped out from the alley he'd been hiding in further down the street, smiling and waving.

The two villains glanced at each other, and then stared at Minion. They were still on the same mission.

"Seems like you're going to have someone to play with, Jen. I'll get him for you." Julian once again kicked off, heading for the alien.

And so did Jonathan.

"_Now!" _someone called from his hideout. On the cue two Brainbots appeared, dropping a copper ball over the woman before she had the time to react.

For the third time metal hit metal as Jonathan stopped his brother before he reached Minion. And once again they fell to the ground. But this time Jonathan kicked off again, leaving Julian alone on the asphalt. The man, shaking in anger and frustration, got up on his feet, staring at Jonathan. Before he got the chance to say or do whatever he was planning to, Megamind again called "Now!" and a second copper ball was dropped and locked itself around the villain.

Julian cried out in fury and began hitting he sides of the ball. But it didn't help; on the outside they could only hear his fists hit the metal, and not even a bulk was made.

Coming out from their alley, Roxanne and Megamind let out a couple of relieved sighs. The woman had gotten a temporarily sling to keep her arm in.

Megamind raised his watch to his mouth. "Sophia, it's OK. You and Lila can come back now." Then he flashed the approaching fish a smile. "I'd completely forgotten about those spare traps. I should listen to you more often!"

Roxanne chuckled. "Did it take you seventeen years to come to that conclusion?"

But Minion was rather happy about himself, smiling over the recognition. "Thank you, Sir."

All three looked up when Sophia and Lila came around the corner on their board, landing in front of them and jumping off.

"We should ground you for not listening to us and staying in the Lair," Roxanne said, even though she didn't mean it.

Tipping a finger against her nose, Megamind pointed out, "Then we'd have to ground you too! As I said; fighting crime is _not _a family activity!"

"But it often ends up like one," Sophia said as both her parents and the fish pulled her into a family hug.

Lila watched the sight with a smile, but it quickly dropped when she moved her eyes to the boy standing alone by the second copper trap.

Julian was _not _pleased. From inside the trap he was hitting on the walls and crying at the brother outside of it.

"Jonathan! Jonah, goddammit! Get me out of here! Jonathan! You'll end up in the cellar, do you hear?"

Slowly Jonathan was backing away, his arms around his now human frame. Julian kept yelling and hitting on the walls, and all he really wanted was to shrink and become as tiny as he felt like. Maybe he'd turn invisible and be carried far, far away with the wind.

He hadn't noticed how far from Julian he'd walked before another voice said his name. "Jonathan?"

Turning, he found himself by the first trap and back with Jennifer.

"Jennifer? Jennifer, I'm sorry. But..." In the lack of anything to say he sighed and placed his forehead against the metal. "I'm sorry, sister." A lonely tear ran down his cheek and ended up on the asphalt.

There was a long moment of silence before Jennifer spoke. "You're still _my _brother."

What had she just said?

"W... what?"

"You're still my brother, Jonathan."

His eyes fist widened, then closed hard. Biting his lip, he only let out a low whimper and placed his hands against the cold copper. For some reason he could imagine her doing the same from the inside. Maybe she did? After all, they were family.

"Th... thank you, Jennifer."

From a distance, the sirens of police cars sounded, called for by Megamind, reminding him about what he'd just done to those he loved.

But he still stood by it.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you do it."

"I understand."

Her voice sounded changed just then; softer and more real. With a sad smile he recognised the sound of it. When Jennifer added her rare emotions to it, she sounded just like their mother.

"We'll figure something out," she assured.

The cars stopped and Jonathan heard the officers get out of them. Glancing over, he saw that one of them, a short, dark skinned woman he was sure he'd seen somewhere, walked over to Megamind, who pointed at him and said something.

"They'll want to talk to me."

"Go."

For a second he stood still, resting his body against the trap, before walking towards the police officer.

It was time to come clear about everything.

* * *

"What's going to happen to him?" Megamind nodded towards the boy who was currently being checked by a doctor. The 'I'm fine' Jonathan had given him was not all true. He had a broken rib and the sliding over the ground when he'd stopped Julian had given him some rather ugly scratches in addition to the half healed one on his forehead.

Officer Malone shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I hardly believe he'll get juvenile. After what he told me, this wasn't his idea. The boy seems to be as much as victim in this as anyone. And honestly, I think he's holding back a bit of information about how he has been treated. He's got an ugly old bruise under those red locks. I don't think Julian Argent was suited for taking care of him. After all, he was only eighteen when their father died. That's an early age to suddenly become head of a family."

"Yes, it is. And not any family either. So what _do _you think will happen?"

The woman sighed. "As I said; I don't know. But I do suspect he'll end up in the system. Foster home perhaps? If we can find a family suited to take care of a boy with such powers, that is." She glanced up at Megamind. "As you know, growing up being _different _isn't always easy. You might grow into something you're not suited to. Maybe he'll be sent to a orphanage or boarding school."

With sad, green eyes, Megamind watched the boy sitting down by a wall, his head rested against his knees and his hands on his head. A boy with more problems than necessary. Someone else seemed to notice; Sophia and Lila had come and sat down on either side of him for support and comfort.

Everyone should have a family.

Everyone...

A memory flashed through his mind; something Roxanne had said the other day.

"Officer Malone," he said with a hopeful smile, "I've got an idea."

* * *

***Happy sigh* There you go: things are getting sorted out! Family fight, family hug.  
**

**Now, maybe they got off a bit too easy in that car; but c'mon. We're talking about a world where you can juggle babies without killing them.**


	19. Epilogue

_Above the clouds the sky is always blue~ Norwegian saying_

* * *

_Two__ weeks after the battle_

An old red schoolhouse was standing alone, the paint old and the wood worn away by the weather that had come for several decades.

But even though it would look deserted at first, a few things clearly told someone lived there. Usually it would be the footsteps in the dirt outside the door, or the lack of spider webs.

Today it was a bit more visible than that, because today there was a bunch of people outside. And not normal people.

Megamind tried to watch the barbeque over Roxanne's shoulder. "You know, we could use the dea-"

"No." She turned and pointed the fork she'd used at him. "We tried that once_, _remember? You blew up Sophia's tree house!"

Pouting and crossing his arms, Megamind mumbled, "How was I supposed to know the ray had rusted. But I've fixed it!"

Roxanne smiled and shook her head. "The answer's still no." Her eyes caught someone else, and with a nod in this one's direction, she suggested, "How about you go and talk to Jonathan. See how he's doing."

Turning, Megamind could see the fifteen year old over at one of the tables, placing knives and forks by the plates. Roxanne's suggestion was a good one. The arrangements around Jonathan had been his idea, so it was only fair that he took the time to see how things were going.

"So..." Megamind walked up to him, grabbed a bunch of paper napkins and began placing them in the glasses. "How do you like living here?"

Jonathan smiled; still a tad shy, but more open than he had been in the beginning. "It's great, actually."

"Wayne's not bossing you around then?" With a frown, Megamind asked, "He hasn't forced you to listen to his songs, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. But he's teaching me to play guitar!" Glancing over at the boy, he could see that Jonathan was honest. He was actually happy here. "I mean, I know it's only for a few years," Jonathan continued. "Until I'm old enough to get a place of my own, but I think I'll like living here."

"Good! I'd hate to think I'd arranged for you to live somewhere you hated! Just some advice though." Megamind lowered his voice and stage whispered, "If he begins singing, just interrupt and say he's got talent, otherwise he'll just keep singing until you do."

"Hey! I heard that!"

The two looked up sheepishly, spying Wayne standing over at another table, where Minion was busy preparing the food for the barbeque. "And don't you take everything the blue guy says too serious either, John!"

"I won't!" Jonathan called back before keeping on his work.

Megamind tilted his head. "New nickname? Won't you miss being called Jonah?"

Shrugging, Jonathan couldn't help but smile. "Actually, no. I don't think I will. It was only Julian and sometimes Jennifer who used it anyway." With a glance at the hero, he explained, "New beginnings, you know."

He knew that feeling, all right. The feeling of suddenly standing on the edge of something and knowing you'd been given a second chance.

And speaking of that.

"Did the prison contact you today?"

Jonathan looked away, an amused little smile playing over his lips. "Yes, they did actually."

"They told me they haven't seen an escape like that since my time." Leaning slightly towards the boy with a curious look, he went straight to the subject. "Jennifer didn't mention anything to you about her plans for the break out, did she?"

Placing another knife next to a plate, Jonathan avoided his eyes, but they both knew it was all an act when he said, "No... No I don't think she did." But a little lower, and with a glance at the hero, he added, "Though she _might _have mentioned something about a secret lab out of state and research in medicine and other non-evil things when I visited her in prison."

The two smiled, leaving it with that.

Which was a relief for Jonathan. Somewhere out there was his sister; safe and ready if he ever needed her.

For now he had people here. Right here. Two of those people suddenly grabbed his hands as he finished setting the table.

"Come on, John!" Lila grinned as she and Sophia dragged him with them. "We're taking a picture!"

"A... A picture?"

"We need a group picture of the three of us!" Sophia explained and threw her mother a camera. "Mom, take it, would you?"

Roxanne smiled and turned on the camera. "OK, sit down and smile."

The girls pulled Jonathan down on the grass by the wall of the schoolhouse and smiled at the camera. But he was still a bit startled by the sudden idea, glancing nervously over at Roxanne.

_Click_

Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Lila. "Sophia! Jonathan isn't smiling!"

Both turned to him.

_Click_

"Jonathan! You have to smile!" Sophia whined.

The curly head rolled her eyes and crawled until she was behind him. "I'll fix it!"

"Wait, wh-"

Pulling the corners of his lips out in a wide smile with her fingers, Lila grinned.

_Click_

'_This is a keeper' _thought Roxanne, reminding herself to frame it later.

"If you don't smile," Sophia smirked, "We'll have to force you!"

Laughing, Jonathan gave Lila her cue to let him go.

"Will you smile on your own now?"

"I'll smile! I'll smile, OK!" he laughed.

_Click_

"Good," Sophia said, and they all turned back to her mother and the camera with heartfelt smiles.

_Click_

A passing Megamind was pulled to the ground by his daughter. "Dad! You're gonna be in on a picture!"

_Click_

"If I have to be in the pictures, then the others should as well!" her dad decided.

"Yes! Minion, Wayne, get over here! Mom, put the camera on auto and place it on the table."

Roxanne frowned, and searched through the camera. "How do I-"

"Geez, moms and cameras." Sophia got up and took the camera from her mother, pressed a few buttons and placed it on the table. "OK, are everyone ready?"

With Roxanne, Minion and Wayne placed and smiling, Sophia started the countdown and hurried over.

"5...4..." Sitting down, she was pulled into a hug by her parents. "3...2..."

_Click_

_Sixteen months later_

And frozen forever.

A thumb with blue nail polish gently touched the smiling faces on the picture, careful not to leave a mark. The girl sniffed a little, the green eyes fixated on the two happy faces of her parents, hugging her and forever smiling.

"Miss Sophia?"

She jumped and quickly dried away a tear. "Minion!"

"Miss, what are you doing up here?" The fish sat down on the Lair's roof next to her, pretending that he hadn't seen the picture she was hiding under her jacket.

"Oh, you know. Cosy up here. The light from the city, the moon..."

Minion sighed and nodded. People dealt with death in different ways. "Are you sure about this, Miss? Moving in here?"

Straightening up slightly, Sophia made sure to look at the moon instead of Minion. "Yes. It makes it much easier. There will probably be a lot to do from now on; some villains might think of this as their chance, now that..." She took a shuttering breath before continuing, "Now that dad's gone."

The two fell into a moment of silence, just letting the sounds from the sleeping city fill the air between them.

After a while, Sophia coughed. "Lila and Jonathan... they said they wanted to help. You know, be a team. And I thought maybe I could call up Tim and ask if he wanted to be my informant."

Minion looked down at the girl hidden under the long, black hair. With a weak smile he placed a robotic hand on her shoulder. "It's good to have some friends to help you."

Nodding, Sophia took out the picture again, watching the smiling faces. "Everything is better together."

The next thing she knew she was being pulled into a furry hug.

_Don't w__orry, sometimes things seem dark. But every cloud has a silver lining_.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update. I wasn't sure how to write this one. After all; I've been working on this story for a LONG time! But I wanted to update (and finish it) before I leave for my interrail (wohoo!) on Monday.**

**Now! If you have ANY questions- and I mean ANY- about the story, the characters, the future, anything; I WILL save them and answer them; either in a youtube video or in a Deviantart journal entry. Don't be shy.**

**Thank you again, 1992, for betaing this story! I'll get to practice my English a LOT during my vacation!**


End file.
